ღ Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Living in a mansion with six brothers could either be the best thing that ever happen to us or the worst. We were both drawn to them by this thread of fate. We cannot deny the forbidden bond and attraction that we both are slowly building with them. If only they weren't vampires...
1. House of Horrors

**A/N: **Hello! I know I haven't updated for a while. Let me tell you, having a writer's block sucks! I know I should update my other stories but I cannot since most of my mind is in the gutter:( However, after recently watching an anime which I found out it was based on a game. I wanted write fanfic of it. I am in love with Diabolik Lovers! I really want to play the game! However, I cannot find an english version of it... and I do not speak Japanese (Wish I did!)... So sorry to say this story is going to be based on the anime! I am really sorry!:(

This story is going to be about Yui, but with another character. I thought what if Yui had a twin sister, because we know not all the brothers can have Yui:P Since some of them cannot share willing XD So this fanfic is about Yui and her twin sister, Minori. Read the summary, pairings, and what the story contain to see if you want to read it. Anyways! I hope you enjoy:)

**Summary:** Living in a mansion with six brothers could either be the best thing that ever happen to us or the worst. We were both drawn to them by this thread of fate. We cannot deny the forbidden bond and attraction that we both slowly building with them. If only they weren't vampires...

**Rating**: T for now

**Pairings: **(Haven't decided yet.)

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, Romance, Drama, Angst, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides ღ**

_-Chapter 1: House Of Horrors-_

The road to our new home was a long one. Who would have thought we would be moving somewhere far away from the church. Though it is not that far since we are still in the same town where we grew up and lived most of our life in. However the place we are moving to seems away from the town and in the forest instead. Hopefully the place we're moving in are not bunch of weirdos who have no social life. Though I could say the same for us.

I leaned back in my seat and looked over at Yui, my sister. Well my twin sister in fact. We may be twins, but we hardly alike. Yui has a young girly appearance while I have more of boy appearance which earned a lot of disapproval from our father and the church. It is not my fault I don't like being girly like Yui. We both have blonde hair, but hers is longer which ends below her shoulders with a little flower accessory on the side for style. While mine ends below my ear, and my bangs are parted to the right. The church and father always tried to force me to grow it out, but it annoys the heck out of me of how much it gets tangling when it's windy. So I just cut it. Ours eyes are like a light glistening pink color, which is a little strange to some people. That is the one thing I cannot chance about myself since I am not fond of the color pink.

Our appearance is not the only thing that is different about us. So is our style of clothing and personalities. Yui usually wears a light top where the sleeves usually are around her upper arm and she wears a black tank top underneath with a skirt and boots. Like the one she is wearing today with her cross necklace underneath we both have. Our father gave it to us. Yui prefers girly clothes. I on the other hand likes to wear baggy pants and big shirts which makes a lot of people mistaken me for a boy since it makes me look more flat which I am not ashame of. Though today I'm just wearing a grey sweater over a black tank top and blue sweats with sandals. I don't like wearing tight shirts, because it attracts perverts and it's bad enough Yui gets harassed by some.

Oh! Our personalities... Well let's say I'm the meaner version of Yui. She's too kind and too soft to know that not everyone is nice.

"Yui..." Yui turned to look at me. It's amazing how much we look-alike yet we are both different people. "Do you have any idea why father want us to live with these people?"

I would ask the driver in front, but he is not much of talker since I have known him from church.

Yui shook her head. "No." She said.

I scoff. "Figures... I guess the old man is tired of us finally. He probably couldn't bear to look at us any longer since he tells us we look more like mother each passing day."

My eyes lower slightly. Our mother... We never knew her... Father told us she died giving birth to us, and he loved her very much. Perhaps maybe that is the reason why he wanted to us to leave the church. So he wouldn't look at the monsters who killed his beloved and look like her each day. He probably couldn't bear it.

Yui frowned and shook her head at me. "I think father wanted us to get out of church so we can experience the world." She said. "And besides, you shouldn't say that. Father would never do that to us, no matter what you think."

"Tsk! Whatever you want to believe Yui... It's not like care. I'm just glad we are out of that church..." I said as I felt Yui's hand on top of mine.

Yui is staring at me with sadness. "Father never hated us... He loved both of us, even you..." She said as she laugh softly. "You're his 'troublemaker' remember?"

I laugh softly. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I was always cause ruckus at the church." Makes me almost misses it.

"When we get to our new home, try not cause too much trouble for our caretakers." Yui said. I nod as Yui smile at me which made me smile back. I'm glad I have Yui. She is the only one can truly understands me, and sees right through the barrier I put up around me. Without her, I don't know what I'll do.

I snap out of my thoughts when my vision spot a building in front of us. Yui rolled down her window and I stuck my head out to see the building we are heading towards to. Both our of mouths almost literally drop as we stare in amazement at the sight.

It's a mansion!

"Father never mention we're living a mansion. The Sakamakis must be rich." Yui said.

"Way to go dad!" I said cheerfully. "For once you did something right!"

Yui shook her head as we both continue to look at our new home. Once we pulled up at the gate, Yui and I hurried out of the car and grabbed our luggage. We both open the gate walk up to our new home. Indeed it was mansion, a very big one. There's even a garden which might satisfy Yui though. A fountain... and there are two other buildings which I'm curious which are they for. The only problem is that this place is a little far away from town.

"Wow..." I mumbled.

Suddenly I felt a rain drop land on top of my head. Not that it bother me since I loved the rain.

Yui look up towards the sudden dark sky. "It's raining!"She said said which made me scoff.

"Duh Yui." She was going to say something back until suddenly lightning and sound of thunder rang above us. Both of us flinch and hurried towards the door. Not that I'm scared of thunderstorms, I just don't want to get struck by lightning.

Once we made it to the door. Yui grabbed the handle and rang the door twice. "Hello!" Yui said. No one answer back. I sighed as Yui leans forward to grab the door handle.

"I swear if no one home I'm going to-"

The door suddenly open.

"Break in..."

Yui and I both look at each other. We both entered inside the mansion to see no one behind the door. There is no way they could leave the room so fast since the grand hall is huge.

"Excuse me, is anyone home?"

"There has to be since someone opened the door for us." I said as I jerk my luggage in. Which suddenly the door shut behind it. "That's weird..."

"That's funny... Maybe they weren't told we were coming today." Yui said to me in reassurance which I'm fine though I should have said that to her instead.

"Maybe... but either way, someone has to be. Let's go find them." I suggest as we both walked down the entryway towards the grand hall. I looked up to see a huge chandelier dangling above us. "This place is so huge."

Yui nod in agreement. She look forwards towards the stairs which lead to the upper floor. "Hello?"

No answer.

I sighed as I set my luggage down. "Well we have no choice to start looking around in the mansion for them."

We both start looking around until Yui spot a person well a boy in fact laying on a sofa near the stairway. We both walked over to him. Up close we got a better look at him. The boy looked about our age, 17 years old. He has messy reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips.

He is wearing white shirt that has brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black leather jacket. He also wearing a red scarf around his neck and black jeans with a belt attached to both sides of his pants. One of his pants legs is pulled up almost halfways. Judging by his looks he either must be lazy or doesn't even care how he looks.

The boy appeared to be sleeping. Not even aware that we are here.

"Hey." I said.

No response.

Yui leans forward to him. "Um, excuse me." She touch his hand which was on his chest. She flinch and pulled her hand away. "You're cold! Are you okay?"

I raised an eyebrow as I watch my sister leaned down and put her head on his chest. "Yui you're weird." I said as I accidentally brush my hand against his leg and pulled away at the cold contact. "Damn! He's cold!"

How can someone be that cold? Wait, is Yui-

Yui gasp. "He has no pulse! Oh no!" Yui turned to look at me. "Call the ambulance."

I nodded and quickly pulled Yui's cell phone out of her bag since mine is still in the luggage over in front of the stairs. I started to dial the number, but then suddenly it was grabbed away from my hand. Yui and I both looked at the boy is now awake. How is he? Yui said he had no pulse.

He held the cell phone in his hands tightly. "Damn, both of you are so noisy..." He said harshly as he sat up on the turned to glared at us with those piercing green eyes. "This isn't your house, so both of you be quiet."

I frowned. "Harsh..."

"Y-You're alive?" Yui said in disbelief.

The boy was hardly surprise. "Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?"

I was going to say something, but held it back since I was curious on how someone like him alive in second who had no pulse.

"You had no pulse." I said.

"Y-Yeah, your heart was stopped." Yui said as she was about to get up from the ground and suddenly was pulled by the boy onto the sofa. She was underneath him as he was slowly leaning above her.

"Hey!" I yelled as I leaned forward and grabbed his arm. "What do you think you're doing!"

The boy frowned at me, obviously irritated that I stopped him. "What do you think I am doing. Unless you're planning to stop me boy." He said as I frowned when he called me a boy though hardly the time to get mad at that.

"Like hell you're going to do anything to my sister!" I pushed him away from Yui and quickly pulled her away from him. I push her behind me as the boy stood in front of me as he glared at me in anger.

"You're going to pay for that you little brat!" He said.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?"

The boy frowned behind us. "Not you, Reiji." The boy, well Ayato said.

We looked behind us to see another boy who looked about couple years older than us. The boy has shoulder length hair that looks neatly combed. His hair color is a shade of purple-black with a lighter purple-grey gradients. His eyes are red behind his glasses, unlike the other boy's. He looks very formal with the outfit he is wearing, almost like a butler. He is wearing a black uniform jacket buttoned up with a perfect tie, along with black pants and black dress shoes.

The boy, well Reiji the other boy called him. He looked annoyed at Ayato. "This is the entrance hall. This is meant to be used as a place to greet our guests. Take your activities to your private room." He said calmly.

"Pft! Lame.."

Yui and I hurried by his side. "Please help us!" Yui said.

"Yeah, that pervert over there almost molested my sister!"

Reiji looked at us. "And you two are?"

"I'm Minori Komori, and she's Yui, my sister." I said. "Our father said we were both supposed to live here."

"I heard nothing of the sort." Reiji turned his attention toward the other boy. "Ayato, explain this to me."

Ayato stared at him bewildered. "Huh? How should I know?" He turned to look at the both of us. "You two ever said anything about that, Pancake and Girly Boy."

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere." Yui said angrily. "Wait, did you call us Pancake and Girly Boy? Are you talking about us?"

"Girly Boy?" I said.

"Of course I'm talking about you two, stupid. You're flat as a pancake while your brother looks almost like a girl." Ayato said.

Both of us glared at him, and I was about to something until Reiji spoke up. "That is strange." We turned to look at him as he was deep in thought. His hand below his chin as he was thinking of this situation. "I wasn't informed of this..."

"Umm... just who are you people-"

"We shouldn't talk here. Come with me." He said as he starts walking away. "See to their luggage."

Yui and I both turned around to see a middle-aged man taking our luggage and disappearing in the dark. "Creepy..." I muttered. Yui and I both look at Ayato who looks very annoyed right now. Not another second to delay, we follow after Reiji.

* * *

Yui and I both sat down on the sofa as Ayato who followed us sat near us in the chair next to the sofa. He kept staring at us, and I was glaring at him back. The sick bastard is lucky this guy came. Yui was avoiding his gaze and I don't blame her.

Reiji spoke up to kill the silence. "Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you two tell us about yourselves and how you both enter in this house."

"Um, right, we-"

Yui stop what she was saying as someone laughed."What have we here?" We both look up the stairs in this room to see another boy. That almost looks like Ayato.

He is wearing a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie, along with a jacket that has fur bordering the hood. He is also wearing black pants that go nice with the hat he is wearing. He has the same color eyes as Ayato, except the only thing is his hair. His hair is shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips. Overall, he look like a player. Which made me more worried about him instead of Ayato.

"Is it true? Is there really a cute little human girl and her brother here?" The boy smirked, and suddenly he disappear. I hear Yui gasp and turned around to see him sitting beside her. "Mmm, you smell so nice and sweet. Makes me almost curious if your brother does too."

"I'll be the judge of that." I suddenly felt my right cheek lick.

"Ahh! What the hell!" I grabbed my cheek and pulled away to turn to look at boy looked younger than me.

The boy has purple hair with white tips at the end. His hair color matches his eyes, purple. Though he'll look adore by his childlike appearance, but there are bags under his eyes as if he lacks sleep. He is wearing a maroon vest with a red string tie and a white shirt with a ruffled Victorian collar. A jacket over his vest with a dark brown belt right above his waist line, along with black pants that go to slightly below his knees. He is also wearing short knee-socks and brown dress shoes. In his arms is a teddy bear, which he holding close to his chest. Which undoubtedly always go everywhere with him, judging by the way he's holding it.

The boy smiled, "He does taste sweet as you say."

"Bastard..." I hissed under my breath.

"Now you two, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite to towards a lady and gentleman you have only just met?" Reiji said.

The boy with the hat sighed. "What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" He looked back at the purple haired boy. "Don't you, Kanato?"

Kanato nodded. "Yes."

"Knock it off, you guys!" Ayato said as those two looked at him. "Yours Truly saw her first. You can have Girly Boy for all I care, but Pancake if off-limits. Yours Truly is going to be her first everything."

I glared at him. "Like hell you are!" Ayato was going to say something until another voice popped in.

_"Lame... I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly."_

Ayaton got up from his seat and looked around in the room. "Screw you! I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!"

"Over here."

We looked over by the wall to see another boy standing there. Where are all these boys coming from?

This boy look same age or younger than us to say at least. He has white hair and red eyes similar to Reiji except this boy has darker red eyes than he do. He is wearing a jacket unbuttoned with a vest over a white end shredded shirt along with black pants. He is also wearing white heel boots with it. He appears to be wearing a wrist band on his arm along with a necklace around his neck.

Unlike all the other boys we've met. This one look rather piss or very angry. Not to mention he look like he is ready to hit something or someone...

"I thought it smelled like human in here. So, it was you two." Subaru said as he glared at both of us. "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

"Where... did you come from?" I said. How did he even came in here without anyone noticing?

That wasn't the answer he was apparently looking for when he suddenly hit the wall next to him left a big crack bigger than his hand. "My question first!" He hissed.

I couldn't help but stare at him in slight fear. If he can do that imagine what he can do to us. Though I will do anything to defend Yui. So I mustn't be afraid of this freak.

Reiji push up his glasses. "Has anyone been told anything about these two who has come here to live with us?" Reiji asked.

No one answered. Yui and I looked at each other, both of us had that same look. We both got up and start walking towards Reiji. "Excuse us! I think is some kind of misunderstanding, so we'll be on our way!" I said as I grab Yui and quickly walk away from these people.

"Just a moment!" Reiji said suddenly which made us both stop. "I am attempting to verify the trugh of this matter. Wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?"

"B..But..." Yui stuttered. I grabbed her hand and stared at them.

"Look this has got to be a mistake alright-"

"Are you two the sisters he mentioned?" Another voice said.

Ayato stared at me in shock. "You're a girl!" I frowned at him.

"Duh!" I said, but didn't say anything else as Yui and I look over to the boy who said that across the room. He was laying on a sofa, and he appears to look the oldest out of all of these boys.

The boy has curly, blonde hair. I couldn't tell what color his eyes since they are close. He has what appears to be a mp3 player attached to a wire/string that wraps around his neck which also has the earphones as well. He is wearing a white dress shirt and a beige sweater along with the black jacket draped on his shoulders. He is also wearing his black pants along with brown dress shoes.

"Shu, do you know something about these two girls?" Reiji ask.

"Maybe..."

"Don't _"maybe"_ me. I would like an explanation." Kanato said in an irritating voice.

"That guy... contacted me the other day." Shu said as he starts explaining everything to us. "He said, 'We have guests arriving from the church, so treat the two sisters with respect.'"

"What?"

"Are you telling me that Pancake and Girly Boy here are the prospective brides?"

Yui and I stared at Ayato confused. "What?" We both said in unison.

"Oh, is that all?"

"More like sacrifices than brides."

Shu open eyes which are blue to my surprise. "Oh, right... and he also mentioned not to kill them."

"Really? That means we're going to have a verrry long relationship with these two."

Reiji turn to look at us. "It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves." Reiji said as he starts naming them all off. That is the eldest son, Shu."

He didn't answer, but close his eyes and continue to listen to his music.

"I am the second son, Reiji." He said. "This is the third, Ayato."

"You two won't get away next time."

"Kanato..."

Kanato smiled and tilt his head to the side. "Please let me sample you again sometime. Or maybe the both of you..." I shuddered when he said that. A very creepy boy he is.

"Raito."

The boy with the hat smiled and winked at us. "Pleased to meet you, Little Bitch and Transvestite." Yui and I frowned at him.

"And the last son, Subaru."

Subaru scoff and looked away. "What a waste of time." He said.

So they're all... brothers? He didn't say Raito or Kanato as the fourth and fifth son. Could they and Ayato be triplets? Perhaps Ayaton and Raito could be twins, but... I don't know... This all seem... a bit...

"This has to be a mistake." I said. "No one told us anything about brides."

"Yeah and... and besides, you're all... kind of weird." Yui said. None of them said anything, but stare at us. Like they're waiting for us to do something. The look they are giving us is kind of creeping the both of us out. "I... I need to contact our father." Ayato pulled out Yui cell phone. "My cell phone!"

"Give it back!" I said.

Ayato smile. "Should I?"

Yui and I rush over to him. "Give it back! Please!" Yui said as we both tried to take it away from him. Then suddenly Subaru grabbed the phone away from Ayato.

"What are you doing?" I said.

Subaru frowned. "I'm doing this." He crushed the phone to pieces in his bare hands!

"Bastard!"

"How could you!"

Subaru walked away from us. "Get lost."

How dare that white son of bitch did-

"There, there, you two." I felt a hand on my right shoulder. I looked down to see it was Raito and pushed his hand away as he still had his on Yui. "You're both about to become very good friends with us, so you don't need your silly old cell phone. Right?"

I felt another hand on my shoulder this time it was Kanato's. "I've actually been feeling kind of pekkish." He said.

"Tell me about it." Raito leaned down towards Yui's ear. "You both smell so very delicious, Little Bitch."

I pushed Kanato's hand away and pulled Yui away from Raito just in time before he could bite her ear. "Bastard! Let's get out of here!" We both start running away from them until Yui fell down and scrapped her knee. "Yui!"

I rush by her side and Yui mumble about her knee. "Oww..." She put her hand on her knee which is now bleeding. Of all times, you have to be clumsy now Yui.

We both look up to see each and every one of them staring at Yui like food. Their teeth showing out of their open mouth that are hungrily waiting to eat Yui. MY eyes wide in shock at the sight of fangs they have.

"V...Vampires..." I said in disbelief.

Yui pulled out her necklace which was a cross. She held it in front of us like a shield. "Take this!"

Nothing happened, except Shu laugh at this. Yui and I stared at them in shock. Wasn't that suppose to do something to monsters like them?

"Honestly." Reiji sat down in a chair and fold his arms across his chest. "Did you really believe that fairy tale written by a mortal claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses and sunshine? This just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals are. That makes me furious."

I grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her out of the room. Get away. We need to get away from these monsters!

We both stopped to look around to see where we going. "This way!" Yui said as she grabs my hand and we start running down the hallway. Only to see tables with sweets and candy on top of them. Kanato was standing by them smiling at us. Like he was taunting us or something.

"I'll break you both..."

Yui and I kept running and past him. Not stopping no matter what. We both knew what these monsters are capable of, and we not going to spend any more minute in this mansion with them.

"There's a phone!" I spotted neared the hall. We rushed over there and pick it up only to find it cut.

"I told you both that you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here." We hear Raito say. I look around us to find that little whore vampire. "Now, where has my Little Bitch, and Transvestite run off to."

I turned around to see Raito behind Yui.

"Take a guess."

I pulled Yui away and we both start running from him. Soon we found ourselves towards the entrance. I couldn't help but smile, finally we can leave this horrible place. Though sadly my smile disappear once we found out it wouldn't open.

Both of us start banging on the door and try to open it. "Please open!"

Suddenly a hand press on the side of the door, and we turned to see Ayato. "Where are you two trying to go?" I pushed him away as Yui and I head towards the upper floor. Ayato laugh behind us. His laugh was slowly crushing our hopes to leave this place.

We kept on running and running until we stumble upon a door with a broken look laying in front of it. "Yui we gotta keep running." I said, but she didn't listen and enter inside. "Damnit, Yui."

I enter inside to find the room appear like a storage. Furniture are covered with white sheets, books on the shelves, and jewels in a chest. Yui walk over to the chest to stare at them. I frowned at her, and walked over to her.

"Yui, this isn't the time to be messing around." I said as we both suddenly look over at a window and spot a woman outside. "Huh?"

We both walk over to the window where the balcony is. The woman was standing there had a beautiful long purple hair, but we couldn't see her face. She slowly turn around and we could see the side of her face as a small smile appeared.

Suddenly aching pain appear where my heart is. I grabbed my chest and tried to breathe as the pain intensified . Not only was I experiencing it, so was Yui.

"Yui..." I close my eyes as I kneel down on the ground.

"It... It hurts..."

I hear Yui stumble back against the shelve to knock books over and suddenly the pain disappear. I clutch my chest as my heartbeat and breath slowly return to normal. It felt like I was dying or something. I looked up to see that woman gone. Was it my imagination? No, Yui saw her too.

"Minori, come look at this." Yui said as I walk over and kneel down by her. She holding a diary and a picture in her hands. My eyes wide in shock at the picture. It was the church and in front of the church was our father. He was holding both of us when we were a baby.

"That's... us..." I said in a shock voice as I take the picture away from Yui to stare at it.

"This must be Father's diary then. But how?" Yui said as she starts reading the diary. "'Yui and Minori gives me happiness. The fact they are not actually my children means nothing now. I am only grateful for this great blessing every day I live.'... What does this mean?"

I couldn't believe it either. All our life... "He's not our father..." I said in disbelief. I shook my head, refusing to believe such a lie. "No! That cannot be! This diary cannot be our father's!"

"Even if it his, why is it here?" Yui ask.

"Of all the rooms, you two had to pick this one to enter." Yui and I turned around to see all the brothers in this room with us. Reiji spoke again as he pushes up his glasses. "This is a room that we have sealed off so no-one may enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock."

"That's for sure. How did you get in here, Little Bitch and Transvestite?"

"Please stay put; you're both are my prey."

"Like hell we're your preys!" I shouted at Kanato.

"Yeah... We're nobody's prey."

"Enough excuses." Subaru said angrily as books above us fell off the shelves.

"Oh, you! Not again, Subaru."

"Shut up!"

Yui was trembling uncontrollably, because she's scare. Hell I am too, but I ain't going to show it to these bastards. I have to get Yui out of here away from them. I glared at Subaru, and it was stupid of me to say something to him since he gets angry easily than the others.

"How about you freaks just let us go!"

Subaru growled. "You dare to make me angry little girl!" Subaru said as he suddenly appeared and grabbed the collar of my sweater. I glared at those piercing red eyes. Even though they looking through my soul, telling me they're going to eat me. However my anger overcame my fear and so did my stubbornness.

"I can do whatever I want! You're no damn king! You're just a monster like the rest of your brothers in this room you white son of bitch!" I shouted.

Subaru glared at me, and his grip tighten. "Why you little-"

"That's the look that gets my juice flowing."

"Perhaps I'll partake as well."

"I want a taste too."

I turned around to see Kanato, Ayato, and Raito on Yui. "Yui!" I push Subaru away only to be grabbed by him again. "Let me go!"

"Shut up! It's your fault you made me angry! You deserve this for being a brat!" Subaru said as he gripped my neck tightly though I was afraid of him, but more of Yui. Watching those three boy licking her, waiting to bite her.

"There is only one fact the you both must fully comprehend. The fact that you two can never escape from us." Reiji said.

Subaru scoff as his grip tighten around my neck to point where it's starting to get hard to breathe. "Oh, get straight to the point. Just tell them that if they both tries to escape, they're dead."

I struggle against Subaru's grip as I continue to watch them lick Yui. "Stop it!" I yelled and then suddenly something shattered. We look to the side to see a painting shatter where Shu is.

"My bad, I knocked it over." Shu said as he leaves the room.

"Hey, Pancake... Are you ready?"

I look back over to see Yui laying on the ground and Ayato on top of her. I was about to rush over to her when suddenly Subaru spun me around and slams me against the wall where he leaning above me. The impact and pain knock the wind out of me.

"Oh, Subaru don't be so rough with her. I also would like to taste Transvestite too."

Subaru ignored him and was glaring down at me. "You cause this girl. Now I'm hungry and you're going to feed me until I'm full." He said harshly as he bare his fangs at me. For first time in my life I was truly afraid more than anything, and for once I finally beg for someone for help.

Please, god!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I didn't know how to end it XD. I hope it's not too bad. I tried my best to keep everyone in character:( Please review and I'll see all of you next time:)

**Next Chapter**: Blood


	2. Blood

**A/N:** Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like Minori! Oh! From what I've heard Yui's personality is based on the choices you make in the game. I'm using her personality off the anime show. Minori with Shu, Subaru, or Reiji? Honestly I can't decide since those three are my actual top favorite XD Anyways here's the chapter you've all been waiting for:)

**Summary:** Living in a mansion with six brothers could either be the best thing that ever happen to us or the worst. We were both drawn to them by this thread of fate. We cannot deny the forbidden bond and attraction that we both slowly building with them. If only they weren't vampires...

**Rating**: T for now

**Pairings: **(Haven't decided yet.)

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, Romance, Drama, Angst, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides ღ**

_-Chapter 2: Blood-_

"You cause this girl. Now I'm hungry and you're going to feed me until I'm full." He said harshly as he bare his fangs at me. For first time in my life I was truly afraid more than anything, and for once I finally beg for someone for help.

Please, god!

.

.

.

That was all I could remember before everything went dark. No pain, no light, just complete empty darkness of nothing. Is this what death feels like? Not how I imagine it to be. I would have thought it'll be more painful and peaceful instead of empty and scary. Though God sure does have a sense of humor since there are monsters like these people exist.

Vampires...

Feeling my body become awake, I slowly open my eyes to find myself in a bedroom. The bedroom was bigger than any room I have ever been in. So was the bed I was laying in. I shouldn't be surprise since this is a mansion.

I slowly sat up on the bed and remember suddenly about earlier. My first reaction was to touch my neck. I press my hands on my skin and search for any puncture marks. I sigh with relief to find none.

"Good... I haven't been bitten... Wait!" I looked down at myself and realize I wasn't in my usual clothes, but in a white nightgown. Feeling anger rise in me, I grip my nightgown as I felt embarrassed. "I don't remember changing! Those perverts!"

Flashbacks from yesterday came back to me. Those guys...

I sighed softly. "How did this come happen to us... We have to contact Father-"

_'Yui and Minori gives me happiness. The fact they are not actually my children means nothing now. I am only grateful for this great blessing every day I live.'_

"Is it true Father?... Are Yui and I really not your children?..." My eyes wide in shock. How stupid of me to forget! "Yui!"

"Your sister is fine, idiot girl." I looked up to see Subaru leaning up against the wall next to the door with his hands folded across his chest. How did he get in here? "Get dress, we're leaving soon."

I glared at him. "No."

"Get dress."

"No."

"I wasn't asking, it was an order."

"And I said no you dumbass." I said angrily. How dare he think he can boss me around? Who does he and his brothers think they are?

Subaru glared at me and within an instance he appear before me. His large figure towering over me which I admit sends chills down my spine. By the way his blood-red eyes gazing down at me like a predator, who wouldn't be scared.

"You're so annoying." He said as he suddenly grabbed my arm and jerked me forward towards him. He grabbed a piece of my nightgown and started ripping it off. My mind process what was going on and I try to push him away, but to no avail since he is a lot stronger than me.

"W-What are you doing! Let me go!" I shouted, trying to push this psycho vampire away from me.

Suddenly I felt myself slammed down against the bed. "Shut up! Don't think you can talk back to me human!" I looked up at Subaru who was glaring down at me with anger and annoyance. I couldn't help, but shiver more at the sight of his fangs that are baring at me.

"Subaru..."

Subaru and I looked over to see Reiji and Kanato by the door.

"Quit stalling time, let her go so she can dress and we can hurry to school." Reiji said calmly.

"Aww I want to taste her as well." Kanato said as he tilt his head to the side.

I was going to say something to him when suddenly Subaru scoff and got off me. Then I remember what Reiji said. "School?"

Reiji sighed with irritation. "How obtuse you and your sister can be? As I explained to your sister in the other room. You two will be attending a night school with us. Meaning you must adjust to our lifestyles since you are residing in our household."

"But..."

"If you have any complaints, you are welcome to leave anytime." Reiji said as he walked out of the room. "Your school uniform is on your bed." Kanato followed after him, thank god since the little purple-haired kid is the creepiest one out of all of the brothers in this crazy mansion.

Subaru scoff and glared over at me. "Don't think you can without any consequences human." He said as he starts walking away. "Get dress so we can hurry up and leave.

I watched Subaru exit out of the room, leaving me completely alone. My eyes went over to my school uniform and I couldn't help, but groaned that it's a female's uniform. They should have figure out by now that I don't like dressing up as a female.

I sighed. I guess we're really are stuck here... There's no other choice, but to try to survive in this hellhole of theirs. Though I will do everything in my power to try to get Yui and me out of here. I can promise them that much.

"I better get dress. Yui is probably waiting for me with the others." I said as I shivered at the thought of Yui with those pyscho brothers. "I better hurried and make sure those... freaks don't hurt her..."

* * *

Never in my wildest dreams I would ever ride in a limo. It sucks that this is the first time and I'm spending it with crazy vampire brothers. Though I don't understand why they're riding one to the school. I thought or assume none of them like each other. Considering none of them talking to each other right now, and if they do, their conversation turn into nothing, but arguments.

I turned to look outside the window next to Yui. I still feel uneasy that Ayato is sitting beside her on the other side, but at least it ain't Kanato since he's the one I'm most worried about. Scratch that, Raito is the most one, since he comes off as a molester more than Ayato to me.

This uniform is so uncomfortable! I pulled the red bow down furthermore. I toss the white bow that was supposed to go underneath away since that is too many bow's to wear. My shirt is loosely buttoned, you could say I look like crap or not the school spirit type. Yui on the other hands has hers all properly fit, and how it should be. Not that care, since I'm glad she's okay.

I pulled my skirt down and muttered how comfortable it is. "Stupid skirt..."

"What's on your mind, Pancake?" I hear Ayato ask Yui. I watched him in the corner of my eye. "You have a lot of guts to defy Yours Truly, Pancake."

Yui put her hands up to stop Ayato scooting any closer to her. "You keep calling me that. I have a name, and it's Yui Komori!"

"Shuddaup! Your opinion and even your sister's won't matter to me in a lifetime, Pancake." Ayato bared his fangs at Yui.

I turned around and pushed his face back with my hand causing him to fall backwards onto the window. "Don't you dare try to bite my sister tomato-head!" I yelled at him. Ayato got up and glared at me with anger.

"Shut it, Girly Boy! This isn't your concern-"

"Fuck you! It's so my concern if it has to do with Yui-"

Reiji slams his books shut. "You two knock it off." Reiji said in a serious tone that I never heard from him. I couldn't help, but be a little afraid, but how serious he sounds. Reiji turned his attention to Ayato. His red eyes glaring intensely at his younger brother. "Ayato, how many times I have told you. Take such activities to your room."

Ayato scoff and turned to look outside the window in annoyance. I knew he's annoyed that he didn't get his way... again!

"You..." I jump a little from Reiji's sudden stare at me. His eyes narrowed, and I could tell he's irritated by me the most instead of his brother. "These are for you two..."

I raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" I said in a confused voice. Here I thought I was going to get a lecture by butler boy.

Reiji hold up two juice boxes. "100% cranberry juice is the best cure for weak blood." He toss us the two boxes. I looked down at mine. Cure for weak blood? Wait a minute... He's seriously talking about that!

"T... Thank you so much..." Yui said softly. I glared at Yui and she gave me a bewildered look. Seriously sister, do you honestly not see what he has meant.

"You need not thank me. You two must become fully aware that you are our prey, and drink that daily from now on." Reiji stated.

Yui gasp, finally realizing what he has meant. She look down at her juice box in her hand. My eyes narrowed at the sight of her trembling hands. I knew she's afraid now, more afraid than she ever was before. Yui...

"Her teeth are chattering. Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior." I look up to see Kanato staring at Yui with amusement. He holds up his Teddy up towards her. "It's funny, so have a good look."

I glared at him. "Freak." I muttered, and turned to look at Yui. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug to try to calm her down like I always do when she's afraid.

"Minori..."

"Everything's going to be fine... I promise you..." I said as I glared up at the vampires before me who are watching us with amusement.

I won't let any of these monsters hurt you.

I promise...

* * *

The ride to the school didn't last very long. I wasn't surprise to find the school huge since a lot of things been happening since I found out vampires exist! Anyways this school, it makes me more worry now. A night school with vampires, and worst part that the brothers go to this school. Not only will we have to deal with them at the mansion, but also here.

Seems to me, god is getting crueler by the minute.

Once we got dropped off, everyone head to class except Reiji, Yui, and me. "You two are in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, so go with them." Reiji explained to us.

"Yeah whatever."

"Okay..."

"Unless you two want a whipping, don't try anything reckless. Understood?" Reiji said.

I was going to say something until Yui spoke up. "We understand..." Reiji nod his head with approval and walked away.

Once he walked away, Yui and I start walking down the hallway where Kanato and Ayato went. I sighed with frustration. "Just when I thought our lives were going to get better..." I said in a sarcastic voice. Yui didn't answer me which made me sighed again. "Yui... Look... I know it's scary... but we're going to have to live with it... for now..."

"I know... but... I can't help, but.. be afraid of them..." Yui grabbed her arms to hold herself together. "I can't help, but think any second they could drink our blood and kill us..."

I scoff. "As if, I'll be damn sure to never let that happen. Look." I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled at her with confidence that I could feel rising up in me. I know I could do this. I may be afraid, but I will not give up. "We'll make it through this... together..."

Yui smile back. "We are sisters after all. Hard to believe I'm the oldest."

I laugh and lightly push her forward as we continue to class. "Yeah, but you're the smartest while I'm the strongest." I said as we both laugh softly.

We eventually found where Kanato and Ayato's classroom is. Though we found it to be empty except only those two inside. Either we're in the wrong classroom and they're skipping, or those freaks killed the teacher and students.

"Oh, it's Food Prep."

I looked over at the board to see the writing on it saying _'Food Prep in the Home Economics - Assemble in the Training Room at 7:30 p.m.'_ That late huh? I don't think I can take classes at night, but then again I probably can since I mostly sleep a lot. So I guess that's one bright side to all this.

Food Prep huh? I think I can handle this class.

Ayato's head suddenly lift up off his desk. "Food Prep?"

* * *

I knew I should have stop Yui from letting Ayato take us away from class. We're now in a small room that appears to be a kitchen. Which I'm guessing not the main since it is very small. Ayato pulled out ingredients and a recipe which he gave all that to use like we're his damn slaves.

"Make me the best Takoyaki in the world!" He demanded as he smile pridefully.

"I don't know about the best now..." I muttered.

"But..."

"No back talk you two! Yours Truly will eat them for you. Get cooking!"

"You're making no sense..." Yui said.

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the wall. "I ain't cooking nothing for you, Yui can, but I ain't." I said stubbornly. Ayato was going to say something to me, but didn't when he seen Yui started to make the takoyaki for him.

I wanted Yui not to, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me. Something like this she will do for anyone. Believe it or not, Yui is actually a good cook, better than me to be honest.

Once Yui made the takoyaki, class was over. Though not that I care since it was food prep, but I could see Yui bumming out about it. I warn her, but she never listens to me.

Ayato grabbed a piece of takoyaki and ate it. "Yum!" He said with a smile.

Yui sighed. "I've cut class on my very first day of school..."

"Well I did warn you sister." I said.

"Hey! Don't sweat on the little things. Have some." Ayato commanded. Yui took a piece and ate it. I watch her face turned to shock, and she smiled lightly.

"It taste good." She said. I couldn't help, but try one out, and they are right. It does taste good.

"Not bad..."

"See?" Ayato said pridefully.

Yui start grabbing the bowls and spoons. "I have to tidy up and get to my next class." She said as she walks over to the sink.

"Yeah, while you go do that. I'm going to get a drink of water." I said as I headed out the door and down the hall to the water fountain which I spotted earlier. My eyes widen slightly when I spot the eldest son, Shu, laying on the sofa next to it. Of course he was listening to his mp3, and it looks like he's sleeping.

I walk over to the fountain, and watch him as he lay there. It looks like he is completely unaware I am here. Which is good in my opinion. I don't want to know what kind of a person he is.

I press the button and start taking drinks from the fountain. Once I was down, I look back down at Shu. Is that all he does is sleep? Even in the limo, he was listening to his music and was sleeping. Is he lazy or something?

I walk over to him, and stand right beside him. "Hey." I said.

He didn't answer.

I didn't know what came over to me, but I was curious about him. You could say human curiousity since we are always so curious about other beings besides ourselves.

I leaned forward and jab his side. "You're going to be late for class Shu..."

He still didn't answer.

"Shu." I jab his side again.

Still didn't even move.

I felt like annoying him for some reason so I kept on poking his sides to get his sides to get his attention. Though a part of me was screaming out to me that I shouldn't be doing that. I'm forgetting this is a vampire. But... How he's laying right now... He looks so... human...

"Shu-"

I move away slightly as I saw him begin to move. He open his eyes and sighed. "... You annoying impudent woman... What do you want?" He said lazily.

"Nothing... Just had to tell you, you're going to be late for class." I said.

"Why do you care?..."

He's right, why do I care? Well I don't actually, but if I'm going to live with these freaks. I got to try to make some friends or at least try to have a conversations with some of them. You know.

Shu turned his head down the hallway. "I smell blood... It smells like you..."

"Smells like me?..." He nodded as he inhale and sighed softly.

"The scent is so strong... It smells good..."

What is he talking-

"Yui!" I nearly shouted as I realize what he meant. I turned around and rushed down the hallway back to where Ayato and Yui is.

I grabbed the doorknob and burst into the room. Reiji was standing by the doorway. Behind him was Ayato leaning over Yui who was unconscious beneath him. My eyes wide in shock at the puncture marks on her neck. Within an instant I rush over to Ayato and slapped him across the face.

"You bastard! How dare you! How dare you bite my sister-" Before I could do anything else. I felt myself be pulled away by Reiji. He pushed me behind him, and turned to face me.

"Head straight back to class."

"What?! No! I'm not leaving-"

"I wasn't asking, this is an order. I will handle this. So get back to class." Reiji said as he pushed me out and shut the door. Before I could grabbed the doorknob I reminded myself not to do it. I have to listen to Reiji. They're more powerful than us, and could kill us any moment if they want.

Obey or die... That's what we have to do in order to survive in that house with them. How could I carelessly think we could leave this place without getting hurt in the process? Stupid...

I bit my bottom lip to hold back the tears. If I hadn't went to go get a drink, Yui wouldn't have been... Yui... I'm sorry... I turned around and start walking down the hallway. Didn't know where I was going nor what class I was heading to. Somewhere to take my feelings out. I know Reiji will scold me for later, but right now I don't care.

I stop walking and hit the side of the wall. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you make us leave! It's your fault we're like this now!" I cried out as I feel the tears overflow. Why father! How could you do this to us! "I hate you! I hate you!"

I repeated each time as I hit the wall, and before long I kneel down and begin to cry. I didn't care if someone see me. I was breaking down. My sister got hurt because of me! If I wasn't so reckless she'll be okay!

"Idiot, didn't we say behave. You stupid human." I looked up to see Subaru standing by the stairway next to the wall I was punching. "Taking your anger out won't save you from your situation. Either live with it or die."

I glared up at him. I'm so not in the mood to be dealing with this asshole. Does he like being such a douche-bag?

"Piss off snowflake." I said as I get up was about to walk away when suddenly Subaru appear in front of me and punch the side of the wall beside me. It crack, and I couldn't help, but be afraid and amaze by how much strength he possess.

Subaru glare down at me intensely. "Keep this up, you're surely going to get kill by me." Subaru hiss.

Part of me wanted to apologize to him and leave. While the other part, the one I stubbornly chose to listen to, wanted to tell him to piss off. I glared up at him, which he's not that very tall if I do say so. "You don't scare me." I said as I push him and started walking away from him.

Before I realize it I was grabbed by him and started being dragged down the opposite direction of the hall I was walking with him. I struggled and try to break free, but his hold on me was too strong. Where is he taking me?

"Let me go!"

Suddenly he opened a door on the right side of the hall and push me inside. I looked up to see it was a storage room, which I think for the gym since there's a blue mat and some basketball and equipments for sports lying around. I turned around to see Subaru closed the door behind me and he glared over at me.

I couldn't help, but start to panic when he started advancing towards me. "W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like brat! I'm going feed from you!"

"What!" My face went pale and I shook my head vigorously. "No no no no no! I won't let you!"

I pick up a basket-ball and threw it at him. He easily defect it, but that's not going crush my hopes. I started to throw whatever I could find at him, and soon one of them hit him and got him off-balance. This is my chance!

I ran forward, on past him and head straight for the door. Before I could grabbed the handle, I felt my arm grabbed.

"Stupid brat!" I felt myself flew backwards onto the blue mat. This sudden action knocks the wind out of me. He was so strong to toss me across the room onto to this mat.

I didn't have time to react when Subaru was leaning above me. His red eyes staring down intensely at me. I couldn't help, but shiver at the sight of them and his fangs. You can call me a coward, but you'll be scared too! I'm about to be bitten by a monster! Anyone will be scared shitless!

"No... please..."

Subaru chuckle. "No more tough act huh human?" He mockingly said as he leans down. This cause me back into reality. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed a hold of my chin and forcefully turned it to the side. Baring my neck out towards him. "Your neck is making my hunger increase more. No fang marks... How pure... Disgusting."

"No!" I screamed out as I felt his fangs pierce into my skin. I close my eyes shut, feeling the pain in my neck area, and my blood being suck out by this bastard. Gaining myself back together, I manage to push him away only to cause it to hurt more. "Stop!"

Subaru pulled away and stood above me. I breathe heavily as I tried to contain myself from crying and cowering in fear. Minori... Be strong... You have to be... For Yui.

I shudder as I watch Subaru lick the blood from the corner of his mouth. A small smirk appear on his face. "Interesting... Your blood is sweeter, than any other blood I've taste. No wonder Ayato, couldn't stop drinking from that annoying brat."

Before I could say something Subaru bite into me again. "S-Stop!" I struggled, and tried to push him away from me, but it only cause him to bite down harder, deeper into my neck. Which increase the pain for me. For long, I soon couldn't have enough strength to fight anymore, as I was slowly being devour away by this monster.

I whimper softly as I felt him drink more of my blood. I clench a piece of his clothing. "P-Please... stop... No more.." I said softly, feeling myself go into unconsciousness. I felt relieved when Subaru pulled away before I pass out. I watch him smirk and lick the remaining blood off his face.

I start to close my eyes, and before long I found myself asleep. Now I know how Yui feels now. A prey to the predator, is an awful feeling in the world...

* * *

Shu opened his eyes again as he smelled that wonderful scent again. He knew who it belong to this time. It surprises him how sweet the scent smells. Sweeter than any other scent he has ever smell.

He smiled and close his eyes as he went back to listen to his music. "What an interesting humans those two are..."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I didn't know how to end... Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!DX Lol I couldn't choose between Shu, Ayato, or Subaru so I choose Subaru to be the first to bite her since he so meh! x3 Anyways please review!:)


	3. New Perspective

**A/N: **Once again, thanks for the reviews:) Don't worry Subaru will not be the only one to bite Minori. Yeah I like Reiji too xD so don't I just found out some stuff about some of the characters from my friend(She has the game and the only friend that can speak Japanese-.- The rest can speak French or Spanish. Lucky.) She told me some interesting stuff, and I might change some things. For now, nothing since my mind is processing the plot XD

Oh! I was asked what Minori looked like so I drew a pic of her and Yui. The cover shows her. Sorry if it looks crappy, I ain't a good artist XD Anyways enjoy this chapter:)

**Summary:** Living in a mansion with six brothers could either be the best thing that ever happen to us or the worst. We were both drawn to them by this thread of fate. We cannot deny the forbidden bond and attraction that we both slowly building with them. If only they weren't vampires...

**Rating**: T for now

**Pairings: **(Haven't decided yet.)

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, Romance, Drama, Angst, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides ღ**

_-Chapter 3: New Perspective-_

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself still in the storage room. Here I was hoping I would wake up from this god awful nightmare. I guess my time hasn't come yet. How long was I out? An hour? Two? I don't know... I can't believe I got bitten. I never thought that would hurt so much.

I sat up slowly, still feeling fatigue from loss of blood. He did drank a lot. He could have killed me!

My eyes wide in shock to see Subaru still in the storage room. He was sitting on the edge of the blue mat with his back turned towards me. I couldn't help, but tremble at the sight from him since he could reoccur what happened earlier before.

"...Sorry..."

What?

I stared at Subaru dumbfounded. Did he just apologize to me?

"I... was angry and I took my anger out on you. You were almost killed... by me... For that I am sorry..." Subaru said hesitantly. I continue to stare at him dumbfounded. He felt bad for what he did to me? A vampire felt bad? Is this forreal?

"Um... It's alright..." I said nervously. It's weird, Subaru is apologizing to me. Still... My hands touch my neck where he bit me. Even if he is sorry. I can't help, but be a little afraid of him.

Subaru turned around to look at me. He pointed at my neck where my hand is. "Your neck.. it doesn't hurt does it? I did bite down pretty hard on you..."

I lift my hands up and shook my head. "No no! It don't hurt actually! It's just..." I looked away from him. I better tell him since it's better for him to know, but then again if he knows, he'll use it to his advantage. Though I don't think Subaru is kind of like that. "I'm... a little afraid of that might happen again..."

"It might... probably not from me, but from the others... Your blood, it's different from any other kind of blood. It's so sweet that I almost lost myself..." He admitted.

That could explain, your crazy side that almost devour me completely yesterday.

So my blood is different huh? Does that mean the same thing for Yui as well? Shu said her blood smelled like me, so it has to be. I'm not the only person who is in terrible danger...

My body begins to tremble from the thought of them drinking us, or even from Yui. I can't imagine myself finding Yui all pale from blood loss, and see them over her like wild dogs. My eyes narrowed and I clench my hands into the fist at those thoughts.

Then suddenly I felt a hand on top of my head. I look up to see Subaru rubbing my head, like he was trying to comfort me or something. He wasn't looking at me, but somewhere else so I won't have to see his face when he said this.

"Fight to survive, or allow yourself to be defeated. Only the ones that fight are the ones that can truly live in this cruel merciless world..." Subaru said. His words... I couldn't help, but felt better after hearing them. Even though he did bit me, but then again he apologies. Talk about bi-polar.

"Thanks..." I said as I gave him a small smile. Subaru blush slightly and let go of my head.

"Yeah, whatever... It'll be boring if you give up... Better head back to class otherwise Reiji will punish you." Subaru said as he gets up, and leaves me alone in the storage.

I touch my neck where Subaru bitten me. Maybe I was wrong, about some of them. Perhaps... I could... maybe... just maybe... might get alone with most of them... Maybe they're not really monsters... but people with problems...

Subaru, despite what he did to me, he apologies. I can't help, but wonder if he lonely. When he looked at me, I could have sworn I saw loneliness in his eyes. It may have been brief, but I swore I saw it.

I don't know... Nevertheless, Yui and I will get out of here. That's one thing that cannot change.

* * *

Subaru lean against the door as he stood up on the roof. He brushed back his white-haired with his hand. He couldn't believe, he apologies to that girl. She was the one who brought that upon herself. If she hadn't kept taunting and encouraging him to strike, and then maybe he wouldn't have bitten her.

He press his finger on his lips. Her blood.. It was so delicious. He's not sure if he could not hold himself the next time he sees her when he's hungry. It was so good and intoxicating that he wants more of it! It took him a lot of strength to pull himself away from her when he heard her pleaded him to stop, and her heartbeat was slowly dying down.

He watched her as she was unconscious. Making sure, she's going to be okay. He felt relieved when he saw her woken up. He don't know why he was feeling this way towards her. She's nothing, but a brat. Always calling him names, and coming to him just to piss him off. Though it felt nice to be mean to her. Teasing her, to see if she's really tough as she acts.

Subaru sighed, all these feelings, what could they mean? Most of all, why does she keep arguing with him? Isn't it when girls are mean to guys they like them? Does she like him?

A part of him couldn't help, but feel a little happy that there is possibility that she might like him, but then again... He's-

_'Filthy...'_

Subaru's eyes narrowed as he hear his mother's words echoed in his mind. He could never forget them since she says it to him whenever he sees her.

'_Filthy child of mine...'_

"I am not filthy!" Subaru yelled as he hit the side of the wall, causing it to crack massive and almost creating a hole in the process. Subaru covered his face and leaned against the door. "I'm not filthy... mother... Why can't you love me?..."

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, a certain vampire was watching the Sakamakis house. As if he was waiting for someone to come out of there. "My beloved... I am waiting for your return..." The dark green-haired vampire said as he watches the house with patience. Waiting for his lover that will one day come back to him, and forever be with him.

And nothing will tear them apart again...

* * *

**A/N:** A little cliffhanger at the end XD Who played the game will get the cliffhanger. Yeah chapter short I know, but at least it helped stall time for the next chapter when the new episode comes on:P Don't worry the other brothers will come back in the next chapter since the new episode will come out.

Believe it or not, Subaru is nothing like his brothers. He's actually sweeter than most of them even though he has some anger problems XD Though Shu is sweet too, but lazy lol! Do not worry! Reiji and Shu will have their turns on Minori! Or maybe even the triplets! Who knows xD


	4. A More Reason To Leave

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 4!

**Summary:** Living in a mansion with six brothers could either be the best thing that ever happen to us or the worst. We were both drawn to them by this thread of fate. We cannot deny the forbidden bond and attraction that we both slowly building with them. If only they weren't vampires...

**Rating**: T for now

**Pairings: **Minori(OC)/Shu, Minori(OC)/Subaru, Minori(OC)/Reiji, Yui/Ayato, Yui/Raito, Yui/Kanato.

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, Romance, Drama, Angst, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides ღ**

_-Chapter 4: A More Reason To Leave-_

This is by far the most awkwardest dinner I ever had.

After school was over, we all head straight back to the mansion. Thank god! I did not want to risk to get bitten again nor Yui. I wanted to ask her, but... now I do not think it's the good time to ask her since you know who is sitting next to her at the dinner table. Good thing it's just Ayato, even though I despise him so much for what he did to Yui. However, I'm glad he's the one sitting next to her instead of Kanato or Raito. Those two scare me more than him. Also thank go she's at the end of the table so no one else sit next to her besides Ayato.

However, I wish I did, because I am sitting between Subaru and Shu. It's really awkward. Not really with Shu since he's not eating and just sitting there listening to his music. I'm talking about Subaru. He's sitting next to me all normal like what happen at school never happen. Though I should know by now that Yui and I are just nothing, but food to these brothers...

Not that I care at the moment since this food is delicious. I have never had something this good before. I was amaze they could still eat food. Perhaps we, mortals, have everything wrong about these freaks. Well I'm going to enjoy this meal though! No need to worry at the moment!

I continue to eat my meal so did everyone except for Shu and Yui. I can understand Yui since she got bit by Ayato and it's harder for her to not seem nervous around these guys.

"You haven't eaten very much, Little Bitch." I looked up to see Raito beside Yui. "You need to eat properly like your sister, or you could become anemic. Would you like me to feed you?"

I glared at him. "Like hell you are!" I said with food stuffed in my mouth. Raito was going to say something to until Reiji spoke up.

"Raito..." Raito look over at his older brother, Reiji, and glared at him with annoyance. I guess Ayato is not the only one who pouts if he don't get his way. "It's bad manners to get to your feet during a meal."

"Yes sir." Raito said sarcastically. He looked back at Yui with a smile. "We'll continue this later, Little Bitch." Raito walked back to his seat and sat down. Thank god, that womanizer is starting to get on my nerves more than Ayato.

"You..."

I jumped a from Reiji stare at me. He was glaring at me with annoyance and disgust. "It's bad manners to talk with mouthful of food, especially young lady such as yourself. You are not a cow, so don't act like it." Reiji said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah..." I said as I went back to eating. Then suddenly Shu gets up from his seat. Yui and I looked at him.

"Mr. Shu?" Really Yui? You have to call him Mr.?

He starts walking away mumbling to himself. "This is a pain." Yui and I watched him leave the room.

Reiji sighed with irritation. "That deadbeat... Nothing good can come of anyone who grows up spoiled rotten."

"Like any of you are better..." I mumble quietly to myself as I took drink of my water in my glass cup.

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?" I looked over at Kanato who is holding his teddy bear and looking down at his food. You know I'm starting to think that teddy must mean ery important to him. I wonder why though. Did he got from someone he cared about?

Either way, I bet it's all he ever cares about. Though I can't help, but notice the look of loneliness in Kanato's eyes. I feel bad for him like a smidge. Not a lot, since he still kind of creeps me out.

"Let's have a banana snowball." Kanato grabbed his fork and tried to pick up his food with his fork, but it broke in half when he stab it. A slight sadness flash in his purple eyes, but was soon replaced with sadistic ones that sends chills throughout my body. He began stabbing his food, laughing as he does it. Ayato, Raito, and all the other brothers don't seem to care about this.

I looked over at Yui who looks very disturb by this.

"He won't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party." Reiji said as he was still complaining about Shu. I wonder does he have something against Shu? I mean he complains about him the most out of all his brothers. Why? Shu is not as bad as some of the others are. Could Reiji be annoyed that Shu is not taking responsibilities of being the older brother? Or could it be something else?

I sighed, not that I care. I just need to hurry up and find a way to leave this mansion with Yui.

"That will be all for today." Reiji said.

All the brothers except for Reiji, got up and left the room. Yui and I look at each other got up as well. Finally, Yui and I can have some time to talk since we came home. I didn't see her until dinner. Though she wanted to talk to me about the diary we found in that room.

"One moment you two." Yui and I stopped and look at Reiji. "Both of your table manners are deplorable. One of these days, I will take you two aside and discipline you both thoroughly. Understood?"

"Yeah..." Yui said. Reiji nodded, and turned his attention towards me.

"Another thing, you need to learn to act like a lady. Your manners were disgusting, and were almost like piglet. Either your sister teaches you some manners, or I have too. Is that clear?" Reiji said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever." Reiji's eyebrow twitched, and I could tell clearly by his expression on his face that he wasn't please with my answer. Reiji looked over at Yui.

"Leave the room."

Yui stare at him confused. "What?-"

"Leave, otherwise shall I punish you as well." Reiji said in a serious tone. I could not help but tremble by the way he said it. I looked over at Yui, and nodded at her. She needs to leave. I rather take the punishment instead of her. Yui's too nice, I don't want to see her broken before we leave this hell hole.

"Go sister, I'll be alright." I said as I gave her a smile. Yui clearly didn't buy it, but she knew I would keep pressing her on to go. Yui nodded and left the room, leaving Reiji and me completely alone.

I looked back at Reiji who sighed as he sets down his silverware. "Humans are such annoying creatures..." He said as he starts walking towards me. "So stupid that they don't even realize that one wrong move; their existence could be terminated by beings they believed to be myths."

I frowned at him and stood my ground. I knew what he was going to do, and I'm glad he's not doing it to Yui. I will admit, I accept what I have to do to survive. It's the only way to keep on living in this hell hole. Keep on fighting to survive in this cruel world.

I pulled down my grey shirt that I'm wearing since I got back from school and changed. Pulling down enough so my neck could be exposed at Reiji. I turned my head to the side. "No need to say anything else. I already know my punishment is you going to bite me. "

Reiji stare at me in shock, but soon replace by amusement. "Seems that our little piglet accepts her position now before her sister."

I glared at him. "It's the only way to survive in this house with you monsters." I said as Reiji chuckle.

"Yes... You may leave, my hunger isn't famish enough to drink your disgusting blood." Reiji said as he walks over to the table. He turned to look back at me with a sadistic glare. "Though I should warn you, little piglet. There are far more things I could do to you instead of just a bite."

I shudder at his sentence and not another time to waste. I hurried out of the room, and towards Yui's room. Okay I take it all back what I said about Kanato, and Raito. I think Reiji scares me the most!

* * *

"What! It's blank!" I quickly grabbed Father's diary from Yui's hands, and opened it up to find Yui's words true. "How is that possible?! You and I both saw words in this book in that room!"

Yui shook her head. "I don't know Minori, but..." She pulls out that picture of Father and us. "This photograph is our only clue..."

I sighed as I toss the book back to Yui and leaned back on her bed. "Great... Not only do we need to find a way out of here, but also find out why our father isn't our father..." I said in irritation. "God is sure just wants to make our lives living hell."

"Minori..." I looked over at Yui who was touching her neck. My eyes narrowed as I remember her being unconscious with Ayato above her. "Did they told-"

"No... I came in the last-minute you were unconscious... I'm sorry Yui..." I sat up and looked down at my feet. "If only I have never left and then that bastard wouldn't have-"

"Don't Minori. We both knew this was going to happen eventually to us... It's the only way to survive in this mansion with them..." Yui said sadly. She's right, and so is Subaru. Only the ones that fight can live, so we must keep fighting to live in this world.

That reminds me. I think I should also tell her as well.

"Yui..." I scratched the back of my head as I looked away. "Subaru bit me..."

She stared at me in shock, probably because she didn't think it was going to be Subaru first. Then her eyes sadden as she look down at her feet. Probably blaming herself for what happen to me.

I sighed. "Look... it's not your fault. Like you said, we both knew this was going to happen to us. To be real honest, I am very glad Kanato or Raito hadn't bitten me yet, and I'm hoping it to keep it that way." I said as Yui and I laugh softly.

Yui put her hands on my shoulder and smiled. "We'll make it through this, together..."

I smile back. "That's my line, dork." I said I push her back and laugh. "I'm going to go take a bath and I'll be right back."

Yui frowned at me. "I was going to go take one!"

I smile evilly at her. "That's too bad." I said as I ran out of her room and towards my room. Grabbing the clothes I need and a towel. I hurried towards the bathroom, and also making sure I wouldn't run into any of the brothers, especially Reiji.

I shuddered as I finally made it at the bathroom. I opened the door to find Yui not inside. I smile triumph fully with pride. Ha! I beat her! I turned around to lock the door so she won't come in and start hollering at me. I just hope none of the brothers bump into her. I walk over to the sink and set down my stuff.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear splashing noises coming from the bathtub. I turned to look to see Shu, in his clothes, sitting in the tub. Of course he is listening to his music with his eyes close. Seriously, is this guy really that lazy?

I walk over to him to see he didn't even move nor open his eyes. It was like he was unaware of my presence just like back at school. As much as I want to talk to him, and get on his good side. I need to take a bath and go back to my sister.

"Shu..." I jab his chest. He sighed with annoyance.

"Leave me be... You already annoyed me enough girl..." He said. "Just let me have my bath in peace. That is all."

"You know you're still dress, idiot." I said, not regretting calling him that since he said I'm annoying. The nerve of this guy!

"Okay, then undress me."

I stare at him in shock, and I could feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment at his words. "What?!"

"Didn't you come in here hoping to see me naked?"

I shook my head vigorously. "O-Of course not! I came in here to take a bath and you were in here! Besides you shouldn't suggest such a thing to a girl!" I said angrily. Don't tell me Shu is also pervert as well.

Shu opened his eyes and smiled as he chuckle softly. "Want to join me?"

"No! Why would you honestly think I would do that!"

"You're blushing, you know." He said as I felt my cheek burned even more. Is he just teasing me for the hell of it? God, he's starting to piss me off! Shu sighed, he close his eyes tiredly. "I feel so tired."

Just to clear up the awkwardness for myself. I ask him a question about his brothers, and also I was curious as well. "You're all brothers, so I wonder why you're all so different?" I asked him.

"We have different mothers." Shu explained. "Reiji and I are from the same mother... Ayato, Kanato, and Raito are triplets from another mother..."

I stared at him in shock. Here I thought they all shared the same mother. That must be the main reason why none of them get along, because of their mothers. Wow... Their dad must be whore or something. I can't imagine having a father who is also raising another family.

"I didn't know.." I said as I suddenly realize something. "What about Subaru?"

Shu starts sliding down tiredly. "He's also from another mother..."

In instinct, I grabbed Shu's hand and pulled him up from the water in the tub. "Shu! Are you crazy!" I yelled as I felt Shu's hand twitch. His blue eyes widen as he suddenly starts to stare off into space. Like he was caught in some memory. "Shu? Shu, are you there?"

Suddenly, Shu's hand began to tighten on my hand. I tried to pull away, but he's too strong. I feel his hand began to crush my hand in a tightening grip like he was afraid to let go.

"Shu... Ow... You're hurting me!" I tried to struggle again, but this time Shu must have realize what he was doing since he was now staring at me. Realizing what he was doing. He was looking down at our hands where they are. "Can you please let me go? Ow..."

Suddenly, Shu pulled me forward towards him. Of course, I lost my balance by this sudden action, and fell into the tub with him. I sat up inside the tub, completely soak, but glad it was warm water otherwise I'll freeze my butt in cold water. I grabbed my sore hand and looked up at Shu on why he did that.

"Let me drink your blood." He said bluntly.

"What?"

Shu's eyes stared down at me in a serious gaze. "What, are you frightened?"

He didn't need to say it, because I am. I didn't want to get my blood drink so soon after I just got bitten today earlier by Subaru. I stared at him, and realize I was trembling slightly. He grabbed the back of my head, and pulled me towards him. In reaction, I pushed him away from me, and scooted back to the other side of the tub.

"No!"

Shu frowned. "What? Either you will, or perhaps your sister-"

"NO!"

Shu frowned deepened as he was clearly annoyed now. "Well make your choice then."

I looked down at the water. I don't want Yui to be bitten by any of these guys, and neither do I... but I have to protect her.. I have to...

I close my eyes as I felt myself tremble even more. I was so scared, any would be. You have to be an idiot to not be. I scooted back towards Shu, and leaned towards him. Slowly, I tilt my head back to reveal my neck out to him.

I close my eyes further as I felt his hand on the back of my head to tilt my head more. "So very pale... I bet if I bit it through, it would spurt bright red blood like a geyser..." Shu chuckled as he moved his hand to the fang marks where Subaru left on me. "I bet this is by Subaru... The guy need to control his anger. Otherwise he`ll kill our preys."

"I-I...thought you were different from them... Why?" I asked him. I thought at least one of the brothers will be nice, and it was him.

"Make no mistake, girl. I am a vampire." Shu explained. "I will show you a whole new world." I tremble more as I felt Shu pulled me towards him and his breath on my neck.

I wince once more when I felt his fangs pierce into my skin. I clench a piece of his clothing as he drank from me. It didn't hurt that much as the first time, but the pain is still there.

"Your blood is so hot. So delicious just like the first time I had smelled it. I could get burnt by it." He chuckled softly. "You're getting excited. What a dirty girl you are. Your temperature is rising now that my fangs are at your throat."

"N-No, you're wrong..."

Shu pulled away and smiled at me. "I know why you two came to live with us now. Your bloods are of the finest quality." Shu said as he went back down to drink from me. I whimper softly, and grip his shirt for support. I held back in the tears as I realize what he said was right. I shouldn't have made a mistake to think any of them could be at least kind or good to us.

Now I know for sure, we need to get out of here...

* * *

**A/N:** I know most of you are happy that Shu bit her. Please review! And I'll see you all next time;)


	5. Kindness Is Either Good Or Bad

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews once again! Oh! I am in need of TWO Beta-Readers. So if you wanna do it, please pm me^^ Okay some people will love this chapter, and some will hate it. You'll find out once you read it:P Here's chapter 5!

**Summary:** Living in a mansion with six brothers could either be the best thing that ever happen to us or the worst. We were both drawn to them by this thread of fate. We cannot deny the forbidden bond and attraction that we both slowly building with them. If only they weren't vampires...

**Rating**: T for now

**Pairings: **Minori(OC)/Shu, Minori(OC)/Subaru, Minori(OC)/Reiji, Yui/Ayato, Yui/Raito, Yui/Kanato.

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, Romance, Drama, Angst, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides ღ**

_-Chapter 5: Kindness Is Either Good Or Bad-_

"Ayato-kun s-stop... I need to t-take a bath..." Yui gasped out when Ayato suck on a piece of her skin above her breast, giving her another hickey. She couldn't help, but blushed at the hickey on her neck. How would she explain this to Minori? Tell her Ayato is marking her as own, and wants all the other brothers to piss off. Yeah that would definitely calm Minori with ease.

Ayato pulled away and smirked at the work of what he did on her. "None of those idiots can have this sweet blood of yours." Ayato leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Better hurry, because there is more things I want to do to you when you are done."

Ayato smiled as he pulled away, and walk out of the room. Leaving Yui scared and completely alone. Even though her and Minori both know their position, and accept it. It's hard for Yui to not be afraid. Vampires... these vampire brothers hold her and her sister's lives in their hands.

Yui wiped a tear away. No, she has to be strong for Minori. They need to get out of here, and still find out why their father isn't their father.

Yui walked over to her dresser and picked out her clothes. She left her room, and start heading down towards where the bathroom is. She hopes Minori is done. Sometimes her sister likes to take long baths since it helps relax her. Maybe taking one should also help Yui relax just a little, considering her condition.

"Huh?" Yui stopped walking her tracks, and see Kanato sitting on the ground near the hall. She pulled up her shirt to hide the hickeys from him. Kanato was looking down at his teddy bear in sadness. Yui couldn't help, but wonder does he always this sad look in his eyes? The look of loneliness, and the ache for affection.

Even though he creeps her a little; Yui cannot help but reach out to him.

"Kanato-kun?" Kanato close his eyes and inhale the air as he sighed with excitement.

"Smell that Teddy? That strong scent of that blood is so sweet. I wonder if she tastes the same as her sister." Kanato giggled as he turn to look at Yui with a smile. "Would you like to let me sample you again?"

Yui begin to tremble, regretting to ever talk to this purpled-hair brother. How could she forget that her and Minori are nothing, but prey to them? Minori got bitten again? She wondered by who? Knowing Minori she probably said something which piss them off. No, she's taking a bath. She's sure of it.

Suddenly an idea came to Yui. It was risky, but she is willing to take it. So that she wouldn't be bitten again, just for tonight.

"Cake!"

Kanato looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"L-Let's bake a cake together, because I'm craving something sweet aren't you?" Yui suggested. She always see Kanato eating sweets, so she assume he must loves sweets so much. Perhaps baking a cake with him will help get his mind off from biting her.

Kanato scoffs. "Only if I get to eat it before you do." He said.

Yui nodded, and waved at him to followed her. "Let's go to the kitchen and get started." Yui said as she smiled. So much for taking a bath. She better put her stuff back and leave a note on her door, and tell Minori she's with Kanato... Nah, Minori will freak out if she seen it.

Yui looked back at Kanato see him following her to the kitchen impatiently. "Hurry! Otherwise I eat something else." He said impatiently. Yui couldn't help, but smiled at his pouting face. Even if he does frighten her, Kanato is such like a child. Maybe it won't be too bad to be friends with him.

If only Yui... understood what she has said...

* * *

"When is it done?"

"It needs to cool down, Kanato-Kun. We have to wait 10 more minutes, and then we can put the frosting on it."

"I don't wanna wait! I wanna eat it now!"

"Ahh! Hold on! I'll make it cool down faster!" Yui hurried to grab small fan in the kitchen and put it by the cake. She turn on the fan to cool it down. They've made a strawberry shortcake, since it was only thing they cool make with the ingredients they can find. Also since it was the only cake Yui can make so far.

It surprise her that Kanato helped out a little. Well he was sort of picky. Telling her to add more sugar and strawberries in the cake, and also pouting that it was taking so long to bake. Yui promise him he can eat the first piece, or even have the whole cake to himself. It made Kanato happy though. He was such like child, it almost makes Yui forget that he's a sadistic vampire.

"It should be done now."

Kanato hurried by her side, to her surprise he was like an inch taller than her. "I wanna frost it!" He said as he grabbed the frosting and start putting it on the cake. Yui looked over at Kanato's teddy bear that is laying on the chair where he left him. Her eyes widen as she notice his ear was slowing falling off.

"Kanato-kun, your teddy..."

Kanato looked over at his teddy bear, and a sad expression spread out across his face. "Teddy..."

."Don't cry Kanato-kun! I'll fix him for you! I'll be right back!" Yui said as she hurried out of the kitchen to her room to grab her sewing kit in her bag.

She always sew her clothes whenever there was a tear. Even for Minori since she always torn her clothes a lot. Once she grabbed her kit, and she ran back to the kitchen. Surprisedly, she didn't see Ayato in her room. Thank god, since she isn't ready to see him yet.

To her surprise she seen Kanato still in the kitchen. The cake was finish and decorated already. However he was staring down at his teddy-bear in sadness. Kanato look over at her, and she smiled as she held up her kit towards him. "I'll fix him right away, while you eat." She said.

Kanato grabbed a plate and put a slice of the cake on it. He sat down on a chair in the kitchen and begin eating his cake while he watches Yui fix his teddy bear carefully. "If you do something mean to Teddy, I'll kill you!" Kanato said as he continues to eat his cake.

Yui tremble a slightly, but remain her composure. "I-I know, just be patient a little longer Kanato-Kun."

Kanato watches her carefully as she fixes his favorite companion. He couldn't help, but wonder why this girl... this clumsy, and annoying human... seem so interesting... Sometimes he wanted just...

'_What is this feeling?...'_ Kanato thought to himself. '_It's annoying, I want to hurry and go back to my room...'_

"It's done!"

Kanato stare at his teddy-bear in Yui's arms in shock. "Teddy's all better..." He said in disbelief.

Yui nodded as she hold his teddy bear in her arms. "He's much better isn't he?" Yui said as she smile affectionately and hug his teddy bear in her arms.

Kanato set his fork down, and continue to watch Yui give affections to his stuffed-bear. The radiance of that affection she giving off. It's so hard to bear. Kanato's eyes lowered as a memory came to him.

_'I love you momma!'_

_'Momma can you hold me? Why don't you hold me!'_

_'Momma look I made this for you! Why aren't you looking?'_

_'Momma... Why don't you love me?... Please love me... I love you... Momma'_

Kanato's eyes narrowed, this feeling he's feeling. It's-

"Digusting... That's so very filthy..."

Yui realized what she doing and stop. "Sorry Kanato-kun! I couldn't help it, now I see why you always hold him-..." Yui stop what she was saying as she notice the look at Kanato's face. The look of loneliness and sadness. It hurt her heart to look at it. She wanted to hug him for pete's sake. She was going to, until he spoke up in a loud voice.

"IT PISSES ME OFF!"

Kanato leaned across the counter and Yui flinched back, preparing to be slapped by him for holding his teddy-bear. A couple of seconds pass, and opened to see Kanato staring at her in annoyance.

"Did you think I would hit you?" He scoffs, and grabs her hand. "Don't pretend to be the victim!" He brought her hand up to his lips." It makes me very angry."

Yui tremble as her heart beat fast as Kanato grave her a sadistic smile that almost all the Sakamaki brothers possess. She tried to pull away, but Kanato's grip tighten to point where it hurts.

Kanato chuckle as he rubbed her hand on his cheek in loving way. "I wonder if your blood taste sweet, Ne-Ne." Kanato said as he opened his mouth, baring his fangs out to her, and before long piercing into her skin.

* * *

I groaned as I walk down the hallway in a sluggish way. Damn Shu, he nearly drained me. Thank god, he pulled away when he felt me about to go unconscious. A good thing he left, otherwise I wouldn't be taking a bath. I barely even took a bath, since I now feels weak and a little tired. Two times. I have been bitten two times by two brothers.

"Damn vampires..." I said as I accidentally bump into someone. I look up to see it was Subaru. "Oh, it's you Subaru." I yawned as I held my clothes close to my chest. My close for tonight is just a pair of shorts, and a blue t-shirt.

"You look tired... Did Ayato drank your blood?"

I shook my head. "No, Shu did. Damn bastard almost killed me like you... almost did." I said as I yawned and try walking away only to stumble, and be caught by Subaru.

"Hey! Watch it woman! Don't push yourself, otherwise it'll be a problem for us." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him. Sure, so you lose another one of your cattle huh? "I'm fine Subaru." I said as I jerk my arm away only to fall backwards onto my butt. Subaru groaned with annoyance.

"Idiot human." He leaned down and lifted me up into his arms like a bridal style.

"W-What! What are you doing!" I yelled as I struggle his arms which made him tighten them.

"Shut up! You're too weak to walk! Would you rather have me dragged you?"

"..."

"Good, now shut up and let me carry you to your room."

I look down at my hands as I let Subaru carry me back to my room. It's a good thing we didn't bump into any of his brother, or this will be real awkward. I look up at Subaru's face. Now I think about it, he's not bad-looking. None of the brothers are.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn as I realize what I just said. There is no way I'll like any of these sadistic bastard. They're vampires and always will be vampires.

Subaru notice I was staring at his face and glared at me. "Don't think I'm doing this out of kindness. It'll be a pain in the ass if one of you are dead." He said.

I couldn't help, but feel a little sad when he said that. Figures, we're just nothing, but food to them. It's only normal for them to look after us, to make sure we're not going to die. Then again...

In the corner of my eyes, I stare at Subaru. He kept staring in front of him, and not even bothering to look down at me. Why do you worry about me Subaru? If I'm nothing, but food.

I sighed, kindness could either be a good or a bad thing...

* * *

**A/N: **I felt like I left Yui out so this chapter was mostly about her:P I actually like all the brothers to be honest^^ Please review, fav., follow, and I'll see you all next time. Oh! I got a question for you! Who do you want Minori and Yui end up with? Also tell me why as well!

Bye!:)


	6. Sacrifice Of The Lambs

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Yeah I know I need to fix my grammar and spelling XD That's why I am in search of a beta-reader since English is my strong suit. I am still in need of TWO Beta-Readers. So if you wanna do it, please pm me^^

**Summary:** Living in a mansion with six brothers could either be the best thing that ever happen to us or the worst. We were both drawn to them by this thread of fate. We cannot deny the forbidden bond and attraction that we both slowly building with them. If only they weren't vampires...

**Rating**: T for now

**Pairings: **Minori(OC)/Shu, Minori(OC)/Subaru, Minori(OC)/Reiji, Yui/Ayato, Yui/Raito, Yui/Kanato.

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, Romance, Drama, Angst, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides ღ**

_-Chapter 6: Sacrifice of the Lambs-_

There has to be at least one phone in this school!

It has been at least two days since Yui, my twin sister, and I moved in the mansion with the Sakamaki's brothers. Forced to obey the vampires, and be their food. They tried to crush our hope, but Yui and I never gave up. That is why we're searching for phone. They took mine. Bastards. They're that determined to keep their preys.

We tried asking any student here, but we can't seem to find none. There is no way in hell we're going to ask any of the brothers. They won't let us go. Besides they're all sadistic bastards.

I turned around the corner to find no phone down this hallway. Hitting my hand on the wall next to me, I yelled out in anger. "Damnit!" Yui and I split up since it'll be easier to find a phone. Any minute now, the brothers would find out about our little plan. "Bastards... We're not cattle waiting to be slaughtered."

"On the contrary, you both are in your current situation." I turned around to see Reiji leaning up against the door with his arms cross in front of him. His expression showed he was annoyed, and he didn't bother to look at me when he spoke again. "It'll be better for you two to accept your fates."

I glared at him. "There is no way in hell we will."

Reiji turned to look at me and glared. "Your stubbornness will be your downfall." Reiji pushed up his glasses, and his red eyes glowed. "Shall I discipline you two, little piglet?"

* * *

Yui cannot believe Kanato. After everything she did for him, he's still an ass to her. She bake a cake for him, but then get bit by him when she accidentally piss him off. Which she don't know how. Today, when she finally found a phone. He showed up demanding her to quench his thirst. Of course, she space out when she got him coffee instead of something sweet.

He made her piss some on her hands and drop it on the floor. Of course, later he apologies and tried to drink her blood again. This time she pulled away just in time when he was about to bite where he bit yesterday.

_'Do you hate me? Well, do you? Do you want to learn more about me?'_

Kanato ask her this out of nowhere. Yui didn't know what to say, but yes. She don't hate him, and she do want to learn more about him. However, she don't want any of his brother, and him drink her and Minori's blood. Kanato seem annoyed, and told her, he put her bag up on the roof for punishment. Honestly, all these brothers are just plain evil.

_'Still... I know there has to be a little good in them...'_ Yui thought to herself as she opened the door and enter on top of the roof. She smiled as she seen her bag and ran over to grabbed it. She better hurried back to Minori, and see if she found any phones.

"I love you. Forever, and ever, and ever."

Yui stop in her tracks. She turned to see Raito staring up at the dark night sky. Unaware she was here. Yui quickly rush to the side of the wall, and looked around the corner at him. Making sure he didn't see her, otherwise he'll be a very mad.

"Whether you desire it or not, I have never forgotten you, even for an instant. I remember your voice, your scent... your everything." Raito took a deep breath, and then suddenly he turned to look over at where Yui is. "Who goes there?"

Yui flinch back, turned to run for the door only to be grabbed by Raito, and spunned around by him.

"Little Bitch, it's bad to eavesdrop." He said in his cheery voice.

Yui look down, refusing to look up at his pervert vampire. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"But you heard a little of this and that, didn't you?"

Yui looked up at him. She should tell him the truth, it wasn't right of her to peep. "Yes, but..."

"No, what shall we do?" Raito grabbed her neck and tighten his grip to where it was hard for her to breathe.

"I can't breathe..."

Raito smiled down at the human girl in his hand. "I think you need to be punished." Yui dropped her bag and was slammed against the door by Raito. "Where would you like it, Little Bitch? I'll guess were you're most sensitive. We dwellers of the night become particularly thirsty on nights such as this. We become so terribly thirsty that we are driven mad with the need to quench that thirst."

"S-Stop..." Raito leaned down and licked Yui's neck. Yui fought the urge to resist. Part of her wanted to fight while the other part was scare that he might drink her little sister instead.

Raito pulled some of her hair out of his way. "I don't know if it's the moonlight, but I'm getting a little excited." Yui grip his jacket when he bit into her. It didn't hurt that much, but the pain was still there.

Suddenly Raito pulled away and stared down at her in shock. "Could it be?"

Yui sees this as her chance, she pushed Raito away, and headed out the door. Getting away from him, because she knew he was capable of doing sinister things to her than any brother in the house would.

* * *

"Yui!" I yelled out when I spotted her down the hallway running out the door. She didn't hear me, but ran out of the school. I started to follow her only to be stopped by Reiji when he stood in my way.

"Do not think you two can leave without being punish." He said in a serious tone.

I glared at him. "Whatever, I need to go to my sister." I walk past him only to be grabbed by him. Without thinking, nor regretting, I turned around to slapped Reiji across the face. Causing him to let go of my arm. It was a bold move, but it work.

Seeing this as a chance, I ran after Yui. Even though part of me is scared shitless that Reiji would find me, and probably kill me for what I did to him. I ignored that part of me as I was focus on finding Yui. Why did she run off like that? Did one of the brothers attack her?

The very thought anger, but it's also true. I hope they did not.

Looking down the streets for my sister, I couldn't help, but also be glad to be out. It's like I'm finally free even if it's just for a moment. I frowned, damn them... how dare they caged us like birds... Yui...

I snap out of my thoughts when suddenly I see Reiji standing a couple of feet ahead of me. I stop in my tracks, and stare at him in shock. How did he?

"It wasn't hard to track you with that awful scent you linger." Reiji said as he glared at me intensely which made me shudder with fear. The look of anger, and annoyance. He's very mad. "Don't think about running away again, unless you want me to increase the pain for your punishment."

Reiji started to walk towards me, and I was about to turned around to try to run again. However, I stop when a TV across the street caught my attention; actually both of our attention.

_"It is my pleasure to introduce today's guest, Mr. Tougo Sakamaki."_ Reiji and I turned to look at the TV. Sakamaki? "_Mr. Sakamaki is of the many politicians who are very enthusiastic, in regards to Japan's new strategic foreign policy. And today I would like to ask him about his concrete measures."_

A man appeared on the screen. Is this-

"Tougo Sakamaki, he is a statesman in your world. Otherwise known as our very father." Reiji said all of a sudden. I knew it. Reiji didn't seem to show any love or happiness towards the screen that is showing his father. Only annoyance, and a little disappointment. "Not that I care, he is nothing, but a leader of our kind to me. That is all."

"Touga Sakamaki?"

I stared at his father on the screen. Why does he seem so familiar? Did I met him somewhere before...

* * *

"...Karl... Hienz..."

Reiji turned to look at Minori in shock. Only to see her faint. He caught her in his arm just in time before she hit the ground. How annoying, but... how did she knew his father's real name? Could her sister also knew? Did they meet him before? Either way, it seems to him that there is more to these twins than meets the eye.

His eyes narrowed as he look down at the girl in his arms. "Just who are you two?..."

* * *

... Where am I?

.

I open my eyes to find myself in my bedroom. When did I get here?

Memories from earlier came back to me. That's right, Reiji found me, and I saw his father on T.V. Suddenly everything went black. I wonder if school is over now, or did he just take me back alone? I shudder at the very thought, me alone with Reiji. Never in a million years.

"You've finally woke up."

I turned to see Reiji by my dresser. I frowned at him, and silent curse at myself for jinxing.

"You lost consciousness after seeing my father on T.V. Though it's very intriguing that also your sister has pass out as well." Yui pass out too? Reiji turned to face me, and stared at me seriously. "Do you remember saying something, before you lost consciousness?"

"...No."

Reiji sighed with annoyance. "Figures, more questions to be answered. How annoying..." He started walking towards me. "However, there is still the matter of your punishment for trying to leave and hitting me."

In a instinct, I toss a pillow at him, distracting him as I dash for the door only to be grabbed and throw on the bed. I looked up and stare fearfully at Reiji who is smiling at me sadistically. My body tremble with fright at his intense gaze, and yet a part of me was a little excited, but why?

"Those rebellious eyes, indeed worthy to be discipline."

I tried to get up, but he grabbed my wrists. I struggle against his hold, and try pushing him away.

"Stop! Let me go!"

God, please help me!

Reiji chuckled. "Call for help, no one is coming to save you, little piglet. Not even your precious fake god, you mortal created, to soothe your fears." Reiji smirked down at me. "A simple pray isn't going to save you from a being that doesn't even exist."

I glared at him. "Even if he does or doesn't exist. I still believe in him! Not you or any of you monster will make me stop believing in my faith!"

"More of a reason to discipline you further."

Reiji push me down onto the bed, and leaning above me. I stared up at hims fearfully, trapped beneath him. Struggling with all my strength, I knew it was futile, but I will not give in. "S-Stop!" He leaned down and licked the side of my neck. "Please don't!"

Reiji smirk. "What an odd thing to say. Especially your pulse is beating with desire of my fangs piercing into your skin. You should be more honest with yourself..." I flinch as I felt Reiji pierce into my skin. Couple seconds later, he pulled away and smirked down at me. "Now I can see why my brothers enjoyed drinking from you two. Your bloods... are nothing like we, I ever taste before." Reiji chuckled, and leaned down to where he pierce me. "However, this blood from your filthy body is mine-"

"Never..." I finally spoke. Even though my body is trembling with fear, and I was holding back all the tears. "I'll never be yours."

"Still not giving up. Perhaps I shall break that worthless hope of yours with a secret." Reiji pulled back and looked down at me with a smirk. "You wonder why you and your sister were sent here to live with us? You were both offered to us as a sacrifice from the very church you hopelessly have faith in."

I stared at him in shock. "No... That's no true..."

"Honestly what do I hope to gain by lying? Tell me piglet, why would the church send you two to us, vampires, then?"

"No..."

I didn't know what to say. It can't be... There's no way that is true... Even though part of me believes him, because why else would they. They would have known that they were vampires. Why?... How could they...

Reiji chuckled. "Such a look of a despair in those rebellious eyes. It doesn't matter whether you chose to continue to resist or not. Either way..." Reiji leaned down by my neck. I was too focus on what he said. Too confused, but most of all hurt, and betrayed. "You'll eventually obey me. Submit your everything to me, and to satisfy my thirst. I look forward to breaking you... _Minori_..."

A tear stroll down my face as Reiji drank from me once again. No longer felt the need to resist at the moment. The flame inside me is slowing flicking away, losing the hope of ever escaping these monsters.

* * *

**A/N: **Now both of them gotten bitten by all brothers. Well Yui got bit by the triplets (Ayato, Kanato, and Raito). Minori got bit by Subaru, Shu, and Reiji. Everyone should be happy now:) Now the question of it all, which two brothers are they going to end up with? You'll find out as the story progress:3

Review!


	7. Possessive

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter:)

**Summary:** Living in a mansion with six brothers could either be the best thing that ever happen to us or the worst. We were both drawn to them by this thread of fate. We cannot deny the forbidden bond and attraction that we both slowly building with them. If only they weren't vampires...

**Rating**: T for now

**Pairings: **Minori(OC)/Shu, Minori(OC)/Subaru, Minori(OC)/Reiji, Yui/Ayato, Yui/Raito, Yui/Kanato.

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, Romance, Drama, Angst, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides ღ**

_-Chapter 7: Possessive-_

Yui finish cutting the roses from the garden and put them together as a bouquet. She was told to do this from Kanato. At least it was this other than her blood. Though she can't say she's lucky yet since the purple-haired brother told her to come with him to the graveyard. He is better than Raito, since considering what happened yesterday. She thought she was going to get rape!

Yui's eyes lowered, remembering what Raito said to her in the church. She don't know if he could be telling the truth or not. Still, if it is true. She must find out who it is that offered her and Minori as sacrifices to these brothers.

Yui snap out of her thoughts as they finally made it at the graveyard. "Why are we here?"

Kanato kept walking forward to a grave. "Graves are so deeply dark and full of the smell of death. I think they're great, don't you? I love graves. They're so cold and quiet, and indifferent to terror." Kanato rambled on about. "My mother lies here."

"Your mother passed away?"

"I killed her. Would you believe that?" Kanato turned around and smiled at her. "Although it hardly matters. Right, Teddy? Please place those roses there."

"Um, sure."

Yui walked over to the triplet's mother's grave and set the roses down. She is very curious on why Kanato killed her. Though he must have a very good reasons if the rest of brothers didn't tried to kill him, or if they just don't care. Though to Yui, it seems there's more to it.

"Well, I'll be going now." Yui said as she hurried walk away only to be stop by Kanato.

"You are very self-serving. I especially invited you here, but you leave the second it displeases you. You have a lot of nerve!" Kanato yelled angrily as he grabbed the bouquet and started hitting his mother's grave.

"Stop it! You musn't!"

It wasn't right of him to do such thing to his own mother.

Kanato stopped, drop the bouquet on the ground. "Don't order me around, you lousy mortal!" He turned around and yelled at Yui.

"But this is your mother's grave, isn't it?"

"What could you possibly understand about me?! I'm so sick of you and that other brat think you know all about us, but you mortals don't!"

Yui looked down at her feet, lost in words. "I'm sorry."

Kanato frowned. "It's tiring when you apologize, so please don't!" He started walking towards her which Yui started walking back away from him. She knew she had piss him off, and he would do something to hurt her for angering him. "Do you and your sister get a kick out of deceiving others?! Making them believe you're so very kind, huh?!"

Yui took a step back only to trip over a stone and fall backwards. This made Kanato laugh at her in amusement.

"That's incredible, Yui! You should see how pathetic you look!" Yui looked away from Kanato as he leaned forward. "Now crawl in the dirt some more, and cry like the pathetic girl you are. Then I may forgive you." Kanato kept on laughing manically.

"I'm... sorry."

"You are very sweet. That's enough."

Suddenly Kanato grabbed Yui and shoved her down to the ground where he's leaning above her. She completely trap and helpless underneath him.

"Kanato-kun?" Kanato smile and lean down towards Yui. Baring his fangs at the poor human girl. Yui turned her head to the side. "Stop!" She don't want to be bite again. She's tired of this. Tired of being constant bit by these brothers.

"I forget... If mortal women aren't given a kiss before being pleasured, do they become angry?"

Yui turn to look at Kanato in bewilderment. "What are you talking about, Kanato-kun?"

"You women are such a pain."

Yui's eyes widen as Kanato lean down. "Stop!-" He press his lips on hers to silence her cry.

Kanato pulled away and went to her neck to bite her. Yui flinch as she felt his fangs once again. The more she get bit by these guys. The more she despises this feelings. Even though deep down she loves it.

Kanato pulled away and smiled. "Why do you smell like something familiar?" Kanato laughed. "Why is that? I wonder if also your sister has this sweet familiar smell of yours as well!" Kanato bit down on her neck harshly.

"N...No, that hurts! Kanato-kun..."

Kanato pulled away and smile sadistically at the human girl below him. "Yes, I forgot." He brush his hand through her hand only to cause Yui to shiver more fear. "I should make it feel good, shouldn't I?"

Kanato trailed his finger down her neck right to shirt. Pulling the fabric down right above her right breast, where he leans down to bite right above her breast nipple.

Yui gasp out from the sudden contact and pain. "You're so delicious." Kanato said as he continue to drink that sweet blood of hers.

Yui whimper, "No, Kanato-kun... Please, stop."

Kanato chuckle as he pulled away. "I won't let you go... This sweet blood of yours is only mine to take..."

* * *

Outside the mansion, a man watched Yui walk slowly to the door. His eyes soften at her features, and then he look up to the windows to see her twin sister, Minori, walking down the hallway.

"What are you doing here, Richter?"

"Won't you call me _"uncle,"_ Subaru?" Richter turned to look at his youngest nephew.

Subaru glared at him. "Shut up and get lost."

Suddenly a gust of win swirl around Richter. Subaru covered his eyes. "The awakening will manifest without awaiting its time."

Subaru looked to see his uncle gone. He looked over at Yui to see her walking inside the mansion in a sluggish way. He turned to look up to see Minori looking out the mansion by the window.

"The awakening will manifest?" His red eyes narrowed, "So there is more connected to these two than we would have thought..."

* * *

I almost scream if it wasn't for Subaru to cover my mouth with his hand to keep it down. He appeared out of nowhere! Subaru frowned at me in annoyance. "Idiot girl! It's just me."

I slap his hand away and glared at him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack you know!" Subaru rolled his eyes and walk past me. "I don't got time for this. If you're looking for your sister, she should be in her room."

I glared at Subaru. I just hate how all these brothers could appear as they please. Talk about no privacy!

I sighed as I headed straight to Yui's room. It's been awhile since I last seen her. Since I told her... what Reiji told me...

I shivered as I remember what that monster did. I don't know why, but he scared me more out of all of them. He seems more... sadist than the rest of his brothers. I was so scared yesterday, and when he said that to me. I shook my head to try to ease the thoughts that were slowly coming to me. There is no way I will be his. Never!

"Ah..."I stopped in my tracks. I look towards a door to hear moans coming from behind it. Not sexual ones I tell you that. Sounds like someone's in pain.

I walk towards the door and opened it to see a small laboratory inside the room. My eyes widen at Reiji who sleeping on the chair. Of all people, it had to be him. Though he looks like he's having a nightmare.

I think I should leave. Then again...

Idiot me, listen to my kind heart to go to him. I enter inside his room, and walk towards him. I know I'm going to regret this. I just know it.

I look down at Reiji, his glasses were off. I admit... he does look very handsome, but he is still bastard. My eyes lowered as he continue to moan in his sleep, and the way his expression look in pain. A part of me was enjoying he was having a nightmare. While the other part, the one I listen to, felt bad.

I have every right to hate these guys, but... maybe they only do this, because this is the only way they know how to live... Then again it don't give them a right to be bastards.

I lean forward and put my hand on his shoulder. Before I could shake him, Reiji turned his head towards my hand, and slowly rub against it. He sigh softly, as a peaceful expression appear on his face. He look... adorable. However it soon fade once he open his eyes, and glared at me.

"What are you doing here?

I pulled away quickly. "S-Sorry!"

"I can't believe I was actually woken up by your scent." He said harshly.

I rolled my eyes, wanting to leave this room quickly, but I know he'll punish me if I do. Living here with these brothers for awhile, I know a thing or two about them.

"My bad, I guess I'll just leave you and won't bother you again-

"It's far preferable to the nightmare I was having." Reiji said as he deep in thought. He look up at me. "So, can I help you? Unless..." A small smirk appear on his face. "You're here to finally obey me."

"Pft! As if! I only came here, because I heard you moaning."

Reiji put on his glasses, and pushes them up. "Please wait a moment. I will make tea." Reiji said as he got up to grab one of the tea sets in the shelves. I sighed, as I realize I won't be leaving soon. I look around to see a lot of tea cup sets. He must really like them.

Reiji sat down in his seat with a cup of tea in his hands. I look at him confused. Where's mine?

"I already informed you of your position. Honestly, did you believe that I would make tea for you? Please, stop being so conceited. It is very presumptuous." Reiji took a drink from his tea. "I will allow you to enjoy the aroma."

I rolled my eyes. He is such a douche. "So... this is your laboratory. Does anyone, but you use it? Like Shu, or-"

"Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean." Reiji snarled.

I turned to look at Reiji in bewilderment. The way he said that. it sounds as if he really does hate Shu that much. "Why do you hate him so much? He is your older brother after all."

Reiji got up from his seat, and walk over to the window. "Doesn't mean I have to like him."

I watch Reiji look out the window lost in thought. I'm guessing something in their past has cause Reiji to hate him. Even though it isn't my place to ask, but I would like to know what happen. Still...

"You don't need to tell me. You must have a good reason to hate him." I said as Reiji turn to look at me. I scratch the side of my head and look away from him. "Not that I care. It's your family business right?"

"You're an interesting human..."

"What?"

"I'll make an exception, and I will share my tea with you." Reiji said as he walked over and started to make tea for me. I sat down and looked at him in shock. This is surprisingly nice of him. He's like two different people. I prefer this side instead of the one yesterday. He offered me the tea. "Be my guest."

I took it from his hands. "Thanks..." I don't really like tea, but I shouldn't be rude. Taking a drink of the tea. My eyes widen in shock, and I drop it on the ground. Feeling my body roar in pain, and the awful taste still lingering in my body. Poison?! "W-Why?.."

I barely could even said the word since my body is burning with fire and pain. It hurts...

Reiji walk over to the book on his desk. "There is no need to worry. It will not endanger your life. However, I don't like how it has made you numb. I will have to make it all over again." He was experimenting on me! Reiji grabbed the bottom of my chin and force my mouth to open. "Now drink this."

I cough as the liquid rush down my throat. The pain disappear, but my body still feels kind of numb. I lean forward and fall down onto the ground. Gasping, and coughing as I try to catch my breath. I flinch as I felt a shard from the tea cup cut my hand.

"It is impolite to cough so openly. What is wrong with you? Things that have been broken must be cleaned up immediately."

I looked at him and glared. "Why won't you do it-ow!" I grab my hand and look down at it. Only to have my wrist grabbed by Reiji who looking down at it in annoyance.

"I have no interest in things with imperfections. However, your sweet blood is just tempting me." Reiji lean down and lick the blood on my cut. I pulled away from him in reaction. There is no way I'm going to let you bite me again.

"N-No!"

Reiji close his eyes and got up. He turned around, having back towards me. He's not mad? He takes off his glove. "I have soiled myself with your blood."

"That's because-"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses. On your feet." He ordered. So I did, I think he's kicking me out since I piss him off. Thank god since I don't want him to drink my-

My eyes widen in shock, and fear. I slowly back away from him as I continue to stare at his red eyes that are glowing with lust for my blood. My body begins to shiver in fear, because I was so afraid of him. Reiji drop his glove towards the ground. Before I could react, I was slam against the bookshelves hard.

"Let me-" Reiji grab my neck, gripping it tightly.

"Who in the world will hear you scream?" He said as his grip tighten around my neck. "Mortals are nothing, but containers of blood."

Screw it! I am tired of being helpless!

I knee Reiji in the gut which cause him to let me go and lean forward in pain. Seeing this as my chance, I rush out of the room and started running down the hallway away from him. Anywhere that is far away from him. It was gutsy of me, but I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being a food to these monsters and-

Yui!

I stop in my tracks, and look down the hallway. What if Reiji goes after Yui? As revenge for me doing that. The sudden thought angers and sadden me. Damn it! I hit the side of the wall, and tremble more. No... I will not let that happen.

I started walking down the hallway, to where Reiji is. He's leaning up against the wall, with a very irritated expression on his face. "I know you too well girl. I knew you would come back, because I would have gone after your sister."

I glared at him, and clench my fists. "I would do anything to protect her from you monsters..."

Reiji chuckle, and started walking towards me. "Yes of course, but..." He grab my neck. "It is impossible for you two could ever be save from us." Reiji dragged me towards his room, and threw me inside. He close the door behind him, and started walking towards me. "Though you should realize that I won't go after your sister, since she doesn't interest me."

"What?-" Reiji turned my head to side and look down my neck with hunger.

"Despite your position as a worthless container, I wish to give you more pleasure than anyone." Reiji leans down and bites into my neck. I whimper as he began drinking my blood. I clench his shirt, and feeling my body tremble more.

I push him away again. "Stop it!" Reiji slam his hand down near my face.

"Know your place, human! I will not tolerate disobedience!" Reiji grab my hand and grip it tightly as he lick the wound with a smile sadistically. "Fear me, more and more!"

"Stop it!" I slap him across the face which shock him. He slowly turn his head to the side to look at me. I gaze up at him in fear. His eyes staring down at me in anger, and glowing with more lust.

"Shall I continue this with Yui-"

"No!"

"Then quit resisting." My eyes widen as Reiji's smile widen as well. "Submit your everything to me, and I'll leave that wrench alone! Or shall I cut off her limbs. Make you watch her slowly die-"

"NO! I-..." I looked away from him and close my eyes. There is no way I would let him do any of this to Yui. She's too innocent,... and I just can't! Feeling tears well up in my eyes, I spoke. "I'll do anything you say,just leave my sister out of it."

Reiji chuckle. "My, you're a quick learner. However, you may listen to what I say, but.." Reiji lean down and lick the side of my neck where he pierce it. "You would still refuse to accept your position and continue to keep on finding a way to escape. You can never escape from me, little piglet."

I close my eyes tightly, waiting for Reiji to bite my neck.

"Reiji, let her go. Otherwise you're going to kill her with that bloodlust of yours." Reiji pulled away from me, and we look up to see Shu. His eyes were staring at us in annoyance. He rub his side of his head. "I can smell her blood all the way to my room. It's very annoying..."

Reiji's eyes narrowed at Shu, full of hatred and disgust. He was going to say something until Raito appear behind Shu.

"Woah, so Transvestite really does have that same sweet blood like Little Bitch!" Raito cheerfully said. Wait... Raito bit Yui! Raito smirk, and wink at me as if he read my mind. "Don't worry, I'll bite you soon enough.

"Leave me be, otherwise you're planning on stopping me." Reiji said harshly.

Suddenly Subaru walk around Shu and stood by the wall. "We're here to talk to you and rest of the household." Subaru said as he walks towards Reiji and pulled me out underneath from Reiji. "It concerns about her and that other woman. Though it's best if we discuss in private."

Reiji sigh, he looked away. "Very well, gather everyone in the dining room."

Raito and Shu walk out from the door. Subaru gripping my arm, walk me out of Reiji's room. I look back at Reiji who is looking at me. "Once the meeting is over, we'll continue where we left off." Reiji smirk sadistically at me. I looked away from him, Subaru didn't even see the smile on his brother's face.

Possessive... and sadist... Why are all the brothers like this?

* * *

**A/N: **What's the meeting about? Anyone has any ideas? Find out next time;) Review!


	8. A Drop In The Ocean

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 8! You'll find out about the meeting in this chapter or in the next one;P

**Summary:** Living in a mansion with six brothers could either be the best thing that ever happen to us or the worst. We were both drawn to them by this thread of fate. We cannot deny the forbidden bond and attraction that we both slowly building with them. If only they weren't vampires...

**Rating**: T for now

**Pairings: **Minori(OC)/Shu, Minori(OC)/Subaru, Minori(OC)/Reiji, Yui/Ayato, Yui/Raito, Yui/Kanato.

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, Romance, Drama, Angst, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides ღ**

_-Chapter 8: A Drop In The Ocean-_

Yui was very curious on what the brothers were discussing about yesterday night. Minori told her it was about them. Though why? Are they finally got tired of them? Are they going to kill them? No... they would have done that long ago. Besides... they need them since they like... their special blood...

Yui shudder as she continue following Kanato to the place he wanted to show her. She felt kind of uneasy being alone with him considering he kiss her though he wasn't the only one since Ayato kiss her as well. He stole her first kiss! The nerve of that guy!

She don't hate the Sakamaki brothers. It's their nature to be this way, she understand that. Looks to her, all of them have gone through horrible stuff. Yui just wish they can be a little nicer to her and Minori. It wouldn't be so bad to live here with them if they were.

Yui snap out of their thoughts when they enter into a green room. Mannequins of women wearing white bridal dresses are everywhere in this room.

"What are these?" Yui ask.

"As you can see, they are wax figures." Kanato said as they continue walking down in the room. Yui look at each and every one of them.

"I've never seen one before." She admitted.

"Even Teddy perks up when we come here." Kanato look down at his teddy bear in his arm. "Isn't right, Teddy?" Kanato watch Yui shift uncomfortable as she looks each and every one of them. He smile at her face. "You don't look like you're enjoying it much."

"Wax figures are kind of eerie." Yui said as she looks forward away from them. She finds them creepy. Knowing her sister, she might like these figures."I just wish they were cute as Teddy."

"I do realize that Teddy is the cutest of them all." Kanato stop in his tracks as Yui kept on walking. "But in terms of soullessness, Teddy is just like them."

"Soullessness?"

Kanato chuckle softly. "You would be so beautiful as a silent corpse. Unlike Minori-san, you have true beauty Yui-san." Yui look back at Kanato who is staring at her with a sadistic smile. "Say, would you like to become a figure right here and now?"

"Ka... Kanato-kun?!"

Kanato put his hand on her shoulder. "I would keep you displayed so carefully." He force her around to face him completely, his smile widen as he watch fear creep on her innocent face.

"Wh... What are you talking about?"

"And it would make Teddy so happy to have a new friend. It would be a win-win situation for you! What do you say?" Kanato ask cheerfully.

Yui stare at him in shock. Is he forreals? He wants her to become like these wax figures? "I don't want to become one of your sick figures!" Yui push him away from her and turn around to run away from him. Only to be grab by him a second later and slammed against the wall.

Kanato laugh at her frightful face. "Why are you so frightened? However, that is an excellent expression." Kanato lean forward and lick the side of Yui's cheek.

Yui turn her face away from him. "Stop!"

"I love the look on your face. It's wonderful. I wonder why faces twisted in fear excite me so much?" Kanato grip her hand even more and lick the bottom of her neck.

"No... No, Kanato-Kun, please don't!"

Kanato pull away and smile at her. "I will sew that noisy mouth of yours shut with neat, tidy stitches." Yui's eyes widen in shock as she realize it. Kanato's smile widen more, and continue on. "And I will give you glass balls for eyes. What color would you like? Drained of blood, your transparent skin will probably become smooth and white like ceramic."

Kanato lean down and pierce into Yui's neck. She close her eyes as pain came to her. Silently, hoping someone will save her from this situation.

"I will drink every drop of your blood, so please don't worry." Yui look up at Kanato who smiling down at her. His eyes full of dark promises. "You will be lovelier than the prettiest bride. However Minori-san cannot be since she is not even close to anywhere near as lovely. She will be kept alive for our fun."

"Are... Are these wax figures actually..."

"That's right. They are the sacrificial brides like you and Minori-san." Yui's eyes widen as Kanato leans down to bite into her skin once more. " I will make you feel more comfortable soon."

Kanato grip her neck. "Y... You're strangling me." His grip tighten to the point where it was starting to get hard for Yui to breathe. Kanato laugh at her pitiful face. Enjoying the very life he is sucking away from her.

"Kanato!"

Kanato's smile disappear. Yui look behind him to see Ayato standing by the door. She couldn't be more happy to see if him, considering he just save her from his crazy brother. Well in terms, they are all crazy.

"Reiji wants to see you."

Kanato sigh as he let's Yui go. She falls down to the ground gasping for air. "Aw, what a pain." He said as he walk away irritated.

Yui look up at Ayato. "Ayato-kun... Thank you..."

Ayato kneel down before her. "Don't get the wrong idea." He grips her shoulders, and leans down towards her neck. Yui close her eyes, waiting for him to bite into her skin. Seconds pass, he didn't do nothing. She look at him in shock. Couldn't help, but enjoy the warmth his body is giving her. Like it was comforting her from that experience. Ayato pull away and began walking away from her. "I'm not into it today.I'm too tired."

Yui watch him as he walks away. Wondering why he didn't bite her. Did he felt bad for her? Was that his way of showing comfort? Yui's eyes lower, and wrap her arms around her body. Remembering the warmth from Ayato. Either way, she can still feel him here with her...

* * *

I swear I hate wearing those uniforms! Glad school is over so I can wear something more comfortable!

I sigh, as I straighten my grey shirt where it line up with my blue shorts. Though I have a feeling Reiji will comment that I should dress like a lady. I swear that guy and his rules. Someone should boss him around to see how he likes it.

Ugh! I wonder what they were talking about us yesterday! I know none of them will tell us, but still! I'm curious! Of course there is no way in hell I'll ask the triplets, or even Reiji considering what he did to me. Freaks. Shu probably will tell me no and to get lost. Subaru won't either. Speaking of that guy, haven't see him since yesterday-

"Huh? Subaru?" I said as I spot Subaru standing next to the window in the hallway. Speaking of the white devil himself. He's usually in his room where no one will disturb him. Well that's what I remember Ayato telling me one day.

Subaru turn to look at me. His expression turn to a frown. "You and your sister will definitely die if you both continue to stay here."

Tell me something I don't know.

I scoff as I walk towards him. "It's not like we have choice. You guys will kill us if we ever try to leave." I said as I stood in front of him.

Subaru's expression darken even more. "Leave now." He looks out towards the sky outside. I look out towards where he's looking at, the moon. It wasn't full tonight, it was a crescent one. "Tonight isn't a full moon. This is your chance when our true selves are at bay."

"But-"

"Don't waste this chance. It may be your very last." Subaru started walking away. "My brothers are nowhere in sight, and for that you must hurry."

Subaru is actually going to let us go? Is he forreal? Then again, I always knew there was something different about him from his other brothers. Tough on the outside, but soft on the inside. I gotta say. He isn't that half bad of a guy.

But wait!

"Why now?" I ask which made Subaru stop dead in his tracks. "Why let us go? I thought you hated us. What made you change your mind?"

Subaru didn't turn around to face me, but continue looking forward. As if he didn't want to look at my face when he spoke. "The meeting yesterday... was to see if we will allow you both to live or not. If we do... both of you will belong to two of us... Not all of my brothers are nice people." Subaru said.

That was the meeting was about? Though I had a feeling it was something like that. Yui and I have to be one of the brothers' pets? There is no way we are going to be any of their pets in this house.

"Minori..."

"Huh?"

"I never hated you two... especially you..."

I stare in shock as I watch Subaru walk never hated us? Then why the hell did he-No... I shouldn't doubt him anymore. He keeps surprising me every time I see him. He's a two-face person. Angry then sweet.

I look out towards the window, staring at the moon. Should we really leave? I mean, this is great that this is our chance... but...

An image of that picture of our father and us appear in my mind. It as if, it came at the perfect time. Thank god it did. Otherwise, I would have forgotten the main reason on why Yui and I need to stay.

"We still need to know..."

* * *

"Subaru."

He didn't turn to face me, but continue to look outside. Sitting by the window in the dark. I'm surprise there is no bed in here. Though there is coffin which I wonder does he sleep in it? He probably does. I shouldn't ask him about that since he is kind of annoyed right now. It was kind of nerving of me to not knock and get permission to enter his room. It doesn't matter since I need to ask him something. Which I know he will tell me.

"You're still here. You wasted a rare opportunity." He said as I stood in front of him.

"It'll come again one day. Not every day will be a full moon." I stated. "Subaru... If you know of my sister and me? Or even my father? Please tell me. We were told we were offered by the church as a sacrifice-"

"I know nothing." He said.

I knew it...

My eyes lower down to my feet. Here I almost had my hopes up that we could even be one step closer to cracking the case. Subaru's eyes widen in shock at me. As if I struck a memory to him. I look up at him and watch him got off onto his feet. He pull a silver knife behind his back and grab my hand as he put it on it.

"What-"

"That silver knife can be used to kill vampires like us with a stab to the heart." Subaru explain.

I look up at him in shock. "Why would you give me such a thing?" I asked. A weapon this deadly, that could kill his brothers and even him.

Subaru didn't say nothing, but walk pass me. I turn around to grab his arm to stop him from leaving. He didn't even answer my question! Is he serious?!

"Don't walk away when I ask you why! Why give me something that could kill you and your brothers! Do you want to die-"

"Why do you care?" He asked.

My eyes widen in shock. He's right. Why do I care?

"You claim to despise us, so there is no need to lie to me that you even care-"

"You're wrong." I interrupt him. Feeling all the emotion run through me. I tighten my hold on his arm as I spoke once more. "Sure I don't like most of you guys, but I never hated any of you... especially you, Subaru."

It's the truth. Just like Yui, I never hated any of them. Maybe Reiji, just a smidge, but I never hated them. Sure they are bastards, but they are vampires for crying out loud. Considering this is their nature, and such. Yui and I have to deal with this. This who they are. It is up to us, whether we accept them or not.

Subaru turned around, I couldn't see his face since the darkness of the room was covering most of it.

"Subar-"

Something warm was press against my lips. Before my mind could even process what was going on. A strange warm fluttering feeling crept up in the pit of my stomach. It felt foreign, and strange, but yet so good at very same time. It was all so new to me.

My eyes widen in shock as I realize it was his lips. Subaru was kissing me!

Before I could do something, he pull back away from my lips. The warm, and electric feeling was gone. My lips felt cold for a very odd reason. I was going to say something to him, until he suddenly grab my arm and pull me into an embrace. His face bury in my hair. I felt my heart beat very fast, at this sudden contact and what he did.

"S-Subaru?"

"The idea of them hurting you... I can't allow it... That weapon will protect you from my brothers..." Subaru said.

Well he could have said that instead of... I felt my face burn with embarrassment. "Subaru... ummm can you please let me go-"

"No... just a little longer..." I felt his arms tighten around me even more as if he was afraid I'll slip away from him. Is Subaru lonely?

Without thinking, I close my eyes, and embrace him back. Clinging to the warmth I was supposed to dread from this boy. I couldn't help, but enjoy the sudden feel of it. What are you doing to me Subaru?

* * *

Shu sigh outside the door, and kept walking down the hallway. Here he thought he would make the first move. Looks like his youngest brother beat him to it. Though he ain't the only one who is after her.

He scratch the side of his head. "Looks like I have to pick up the pace in this game..." Shu groaned. "This is going to be such a pain..."

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! I was listening to **_A Drop in the Ocean_** by: **_Ron Pope_**, so I decided to use the title since it kind of fits. Credits goes to that pretty man;P Please review and tell me your thoughts:D See you all next time^^


	9. Everything So Far

**A/N: **I am so sorry for not updating! I have been busy with my boyfriend, and school work that I forgot about this! I AM SO SORRY!

Thanks for the reviews! Yes I know about Cordelia. So please don't spoil any more in the reviews. It'll ruin it for the others:P I am glad you guys like Minori. Yes I know I should include Yui more. So have no fear! Also one more thing... **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SUBARU-KUN AND ME**! It's hard to believe that I share the same birthday with one of my favorite characters. How lucky am I? XD

Anyhoo! This chapter will be _**short!**_ But don't worry! I'll update another chapter sometime this week. This is somewhat a recap of everything like episode 6.5:P So enjoy^^

**Summary:** Living in a mansion with six brothers could either be the best thing that ever happen to us or the worst. We were both drawn to them by this thread of fate. We cannot deny the forbidden bond and attraction that we both slowly building with them. If only they weren't vampires...

**Rating**: T for now

**Pairings: **Minori(OC)/Shu, Minori/Reiji, Minori/Subaru, Yui/Ayato, Yui/Raito, Yui/Kanato

**Story Contains**: BadGrammar/Spelling, Lemons(WAY later on), Swearing, Romance, Drama, Angst, and I honestly don't know what else-.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Lovers: The Twin Brides ღ**

_-Chapter 9: Everything So Far-_

My name is Yui Komori, I am 17-year-old girl, that is sent away to go live in mansion. I have a twin sister, her name is Minori. You could say she is the tomboy version of me. Considering she dresses like a boy, and refuses to dress like a girl. It causes a lot of trouble and stress on the church and on our father. We lost our mother during childbirth. Our father told us, that we look exactly like our mother. Though it don't surprise us since we look almost nothing like our father.

Our father is transfer overseas, and he'll be gone for awhile. For a meanwhile, Minori and me must live in the Sakamaki mansion. Though unaware what we're about face, we were pretty excited to live there. We thought our lives will be better. We were so wrong...

Six brothers live in that mansion. Shu, Reiji, Raito, Kanato, Ayato, and Subaru. All of them are from three different mothers. Each and every one of them are different from one another. However, one thing about them that they share other than blood... is that they're vampires...

Force to live with them, and let them feed from us. Minori and I plan to escape one day from these brothers. Even though it got harder by each passing day. The brothers try to break our resolve, and crush our hopes. Though the more time we spent with them. The more we learned about them, and more about us...

Shu... You could say he's better than most of his brothers. However, he is lazy and does his own thing. He can be mean at times, but also somewhat nice on other. Though he is mostly lazy and sleeping.

Reiji... I thought he would be a nice guy. However, from what Minori told me. He is a total mean guy. Not only that, he is also possessive, and sadistic more than the rest of his brothers. It's strange that he only drinks from Minori. Maybe it's because she always get on his nerves, even though I tell her not to. Who knows.

Raito... The oldest of the triplets... He scares me. Sometimes it feels like he wants to rape me, from the way he bites me and talks to me. However, I can't help, but feel this weird strange sensation in my stomach. It makes me feel all hot inside from the way he teases me. It feel weird... but yet good... It's scary...

Kanato... Hard to believe he is the second oldest out of the triplets. Considering he looks the youngest. He reminds me of a child, but sometimes can be more mature than even me. He pouts when he don't get his way. Though I can't deny that I find him adorable when he's mad. I'll never tell him that, since he'll punish me. He still kind of scares me since that day he wanted to turn me into a wax figure.

Ayato... The youngest of the triplets... That jerk took my first kiss! It was cruel of him to toss me into the pool. I don't know how to swim! I forgave him, even though he don't care. Ayato has a huge ego. He thinks he's the number one. Better than anyone in the world. Though it's kind of adorable in a way, but I'll never tell him that. He also makes me feel this strange sensation... All of the triplets do...

Subaru... Minori says he is the nicest one out of all of them. But that guy is so quiet. Not only that, he destroy objects or hits the wall when he is angry. Like he can't control it. Perhaps something happen in his past that cause him to be this way.

All of these brothers... They don't just frighten us... They also shows us a side of them that we never expected from people like them. They must have reasons to be this way. Who knows...

Minori and I are just sacrificial brides that were sent to them by the church. We stay here to find out the truth. That is the main reason. However, none of them will tell us, or they probably don't know why. Most of all... we must find out why our father isn't our father...

So many things have happen... Our feelings to these brothers begin to change... The more time we spend with them. The more we learn about them and deeper we sink in this threads of fate with them. The stronger forbidden attraction we feel for them.

Though unknowing something inside both of us begin to unhinge. Slowly awakening, that will soon change our lives and theirs forever...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for a short chapter XD Please review:P


End file.
